


Amazon's Love

by Agheron



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bed Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hugs, Insecurity, Intersex, Large Cock, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: A series of chapters focusing on the romantic life of Batman and a very specially endowed Wonder Woman, as she begins to share her society's view on this subject with him and others in their sexual encounters. Featuring Futa!Wonder Woman, a very understanding and skilled Bruce and other female characters as they join one or another (or both!) in their carnal pleasures.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Harleen Quinzel, Bruce Wayne/Harleen Quinzel/Barbara Gordon, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Harleen Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 38
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WonderWomanisLife25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWomanisLife25/gifts).



Harley Quinn sighed softly, alone on a building's terrace hiding behind the rooftop access when she heard a familiar glide and barely managed to suppress an eep when Batman landed softly on the opposite edge, out of sight; she deduced he was on watch and relaxed, it wasn't like she was misbehaving as of late, right?  
  
So the blonde focused on being still and silent hoping he'd leave before noticing her when another landing on the roof made her jolt and Quinn wondered if she wasn't in the place of some hero meeting: she heard voices, but couldn't discern the words. Deciding it was none of her business she ignored them until she heard an unexpected noise, too similar to a woman's moan.  
  
"No way" she thought "No way Bats is doing that here!"  
  
Curiosity got the best of her and she carefully poked her head around the corner hoping they wouldn't catch her; at the sight her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped.  
  
A few meters away and kissing with a passion she didn't imagine from them were Batman and Wonder Woman: the amazon held the caped vigilante by his butt while he massaged a breast with a hand and the other found its way under her leather skirt; his arm moved as if he grabbed something and Wonder Woman pulled back with another moan, a chance he used to suck on her throat as her hips bucked forward at his touch.  
  
Grunting in pleasure she unclasped her skirt and let it fall on the floor, and Harley's incredulity skyrocketed when she saw Diana's groin show a very prominent bulge of familiar shape, but one you didn't find in women. Still kissing the amazon Batman groped her groin gently, pulling her uniform away and clear on Harley's sight a monster cock hung free, together with a couple of balls big enough to be held one on each hand.  
  
_What the heck?! -Harley exclaimed.  
  
They froze in place, the blonde quickly hiding again but it was too late and she cursed herself mentally before deciding to hell with it and showing herself.  
  
_Harley? -Batman asked aggressively while Diana hid behind his back- What are you doing here?  
  
_Hey, i was here first Bats! -she retorted- And what were YOU two doing just now? Seems too friendly for a casual visit don't you think?  
  
The dark knight remained silent, not sure what to say to the woman, and the blonde attacked once more.  
  
_And speaking of that... i never thought Wonder Woman packed a cannon between her legs! -she cracked a laugh- Way to go Batsy, were you going to let her into the Batcave?  
  
_Enough Harley! -he growled- You didn't answer my question: what are you planning?  
  
_Nothing, okay? I was here sulking in my misery when you two came and started doing it! But don't worry, i'm leaving so you can be as naughty as you want!  
  
She sticked her tongue at them and turned to leave when his voice stopped her on her tracks.  
  
_Harleen?  
  
_What? -she said annoyed facing him again.  
  
_What is going on? You've been awfully tame lately. Your biggest crime in the past three months was that graffiti.  
  
She looked down, shrugging noncommittally.  
  
_It's just i've been thinking a lot and maybe crime... isn't really my stuff.  
  
_Really? -Diana said from behind Batman- That is good Harley!  
  
_Yeah, i guess... say, can i ask you something?

_What is it? -Diana said with a smile and Harley looked aside, hands on her back like a child.  
  
_Is it... is your cock real?  
  
Wonder Woman seemed surprised by the question but quickly composed smiling softly and stepping from behind him, her member hanging imposing between her legs, and the blonde blushed intensely.  
  
_Oh okay, wow! -she stammered- It's even bigger now i see it clearly! Does it... not bother him?  
  
_Not at all. -Diana said eyeing him tenderly- I learnt not to be ashamed of it... on the contrary.  
  
Quinn nodded slowly, glancing at each other with some sadness.  
  
_You love him. -she told the woman without hesitation- It's good to love. And be loved.  
  
Wonder Woman stared at her for a moment, then spoke gently at the blonde.  
  
_Would you... would you like to join us?  
  
_What? -both Harley and Batman said shocked.  
  
_You're clearly hurt Harleen. -WW said sweetly- I can tell. And that pain is not letting you be free. We can help you with it, we can give you warmth that will help easen it.  
  
_I-i don't need your pity! -she said defensively.  
  
_And i'm not offering that. I'm offering love and care Harleen. From both of us.  
  
_Both? -the blonde questioned- You're into this Bats?  
  
The man stepped forward, placing a hand on the amazon's shoulder and giving her a quick glance before speaking to Harley.  
  
_I've learnt to trust Diana's judgment as much as mine. -he said- If she believes welcoming you in our intimacy will help you, i will support her decision.  
  
Quinn's chest rose quickly as she looked at them, hesitating a few moments before lunging forward and hugging the duo tight, laughing in delight; Diana did the same, her strong arm surrounding the blonde while Batman gave a little sigh and patted her back a bit stiff. Harley let go after a minute, hopping eagerly and clapping like a little girl.  
  
_Oh gosh i'm so anxious! Batsy and Wonder Monster! -she got serious- Can i call you that?  
  
_It doesn't bother me. -she looked at her lover- Where should we go?  
  
_There's a nearby location we can use. It's one of many throughout the city prepared in case we need a more... isolated place.  
  
_Then let's go! -the blonde said- Do we go in the Batmobile? I love the Batmobile!  
  
_I'll carry you. -Wonder Woman said putting on her skirt- We'll get there faster if i fly. Batman can follow us on the rooftops.  
  
_Yay! But tell me, doesn't a skirt make it harder to fly without people seeing your... you know?  
  
_I had a friend sorcerer enchant it. It obscures the sight of those who try to look.  
  
_Huh.  
  
Smiling the heroine picked her up and floated, Harley giggling in delight as they flew above the city towards an old but sturdy building Diana entered to through a window straight to the bedroom, quickly followed by Batman. The place was elegantly furnished and clean, an ample bed with soft sheets catching Harley's attention immediately.  
  
_This place is so neat! -she said plopping on the bed- Do you come here often?  
  
_When we can. -WW said looking at him warmly, getting her bracers off.  
  
The man was busy taking his costume off, revealing his sculpted body, scars visible on his chest and back. Harley's focus on him changed when she heard Wonder Woman's clothing fall on the floor, and she let out a hot breath when she stood naked.

If Batman's body attracted her by his tough manly appeal, Diana's did by her perfection: arms and legs toned, immaculate skin and rock hard abs under two firm and flawless breasts with pink nipples that stood erect; and when Harley's eyes lowered she saw her humongous cock swing softly when her hips moved, a thick and veiny member that made her pussy twitch in need as she got rid of all her clothing and jumped down the bed.  
  
_Come here you two! -she chirped happily, making a full turn to show off her body- Let lil Harley show you what she's reaaaally good at!  
  
Batman turned to face her, member long and thick as well that although smaller than Diana's made Quinn lick her lips in hunger. She gave him an amused look, noticing he had taken off everything but the cowl.  
  
_It stays. -he said in his gruff voice.  
  
_No problem, i like it how it makes you look... naughtier. -she knelt, eyeing WW and rising an eyebrow- Does he speak like that in bed too? It's so sexy.  
  
_I tell him to. -she said, running a hand on his butt- But he doesn't want to do it too often.  
  
_Well, he will tonight.  
  
Without another word she grasped both cocks, moaning low in awe at their texture and weight before leaning towards Diana and giving it a long needy lick as she stroked Bruce's; Quinn lowered her head a bit more to suck on her glans, feeling it pulse through her lips as blood rushed to it and leaving as it began to rise to put the man's in her mouth and push forward until it hit the back of her throat.  
  
_Damn! -he muttered, brushing her cheek- Good girl Harley.  
  
She giggled, delighted by the compliment, and went to WW to take one of her balls in her mouth, making the amazon moan openly as her member grew, powerful and mighty on top of the blonde's face.  
  
_By Athena, yes! Suck my balls sweetie, suck them well. -she panted, holding Harley therr by her head  
  
_Diana. -Batman panted, going for a hot kiss while Quinn chuckled impishly, mouth full with her testicle and sucking hard.  
  
The blonde pulled back and brought their cocks closer until they were centimetres away, stroking both with energy and enjoying the lauded heroes moan by her handjobs.  
  
_Now kiss! -she said playfully, making their tips touch and rubbing them.  
  
The two panted, a hand on each other's ass groping and fingering while Harley stuck her tongue out to tease their slits, prodding the openings with her tip to collect their pre and swallow it; she looked at the throbbing amazonian cock and put it in her mouth, barely fitting inside as she pushed forward. Quinn gagged and placed both hands on Diana's thighs, trying to swallow more but failing and making little frustrated noises. She was about to give up when Batman knelt behind her placing a hand on her nape.  
  
_Don't worry, i'll help you. -he whispered- You want to take this big amazon cock whole, don't you?  
  
She nodded, mouth full with Diana's meat and eyes teary by the effort.  
  
_Then relax. Breathe through the nose, like that and hold it... very good. -he said, helping her bob forward and swallow up to her throat's beginning.  
  
Quinn's pussy leaked as Wonder Woman's cock went deeper, and she felt Batman's rugged fingers spreading her labia and pushing in, his member throbbing against her butt.  
  
_You're doing great Harleen. -he said- Look at her. Look how much she enjoys your mouth.  
  
The blonde whimpered when she saw the amazon's blissful face as she moaned with her eyes closed, rubbing her breasts as the blonde worked on her member. Batman pushed her and the huge erection went deeper making a bulge appear on her neck, her choker tightening on her skin as it moved down her throat.  
  
_Keep going Harley. -Diana panted- You're almost there!

Encouraged the woman grabbed WW by her butt and moved forward helped by Batman, swallowing little by little until her nose touched her granite abs and pulled back only to be held by the other woman's hand and pushed onto her groing repeatedly, mind going blank when Diana started facefucking her fast.  
  
_By the Olympians! -she moaned- What a throat!  
  
Quinn gagged in ecstasy while the man shoved his fingers in her pussy and the woman jammed her dick down her throat until the amazon suddenly pulled out and jerked at inhuman speed, jerked her head back and cried when a hot stream of cum after another shot from her cock smearing the two knelt in front of her.  
  
The blonde gulped the thick milk, feeling it go down and caressing her neck and realizing her choker was gone; she looked at the floor and saw it split.  
  
_Wow. -she mumbled- No one throated me like that before!  
  
_And that's just the beginning. -Batman said, licking a cum strand on her cheek.  
  
_Batsy... you helped me blow your girl's cock.-she said gratefully.  
  
He showed a hint of a smile and Harley kissed him, the man answering eagerly and frotting against her rear; they separated to find Diana's cock beating and ready for more as she stroked it watching them with feverish eyes.  
  
_She's still hard. -Quinn said in awe, and Batman chuckled as he stood up.  
  
_She's fought Darkseid to a standstill. -he said with pride- Amazon endurance is more than admirable.  
  
_Dearest. -Wonder Woman whispered blushing- You always say the sweetest things.  
  
Bruce kissed her tenderly, rubbing his palm on her hard on.  
  
_I only say the truth. And truth be told, we're far from done, aren't we love?  
  
Diana bit her lip, flustered at his calm, seducing demeanor and looked at the blonde still knelt.  
  
_Get on the bed sweetheart. -she said- On your back facing us.  
  
Excited Harley obeyed, laughing as she laid down rising her legs and grasping her toes, a playful smile on her lips.  
  
_Ohhh, what are we gonna play? Is it a fun game? Will Mommy Diana give me her tasty cock again? Or is Daddy Batsy eager for a turn too?  
  
Sighing but with a smile the amazon climbed on the bed, her erection looming past Harley's excited face as she settled on all fours, facing her wet vagina.  
  
_I don't want you to hurt your throat Harleen, use your lips and tongue to please me, as i will. -she turned to look at the man- Dearest... ah!  
  
She gasped when his hand landed on her butt, his thumb eagerly prodding her butthole while he smiled softly, licking a remainder of cum on his chin.  
  
_You want it here, don't you?  
  
_Yes! -she squirmed when his thumb went deeper- Oh, you always know what i want!  
  
_World's Greatest Detective! -Quinn said happily sucking on Diana's balls- Hey! I see a pussy too!  
  
_All amazons are like this. -she huffed and leant down- But mine is the biggest.  
  
Wonder Woman licked on the blonde's wet labia, hungrily eating her; Harley whined and giggled, bucking her hips on the brunette's mouth, encouraging her to dig deeper as she kissed the base of her powerful cock and used a hand to rub Bruce's big erection as he stood behind his lover, teasing her entrance to make her moan and shake her butt at him.  
  
_My love please! -she begged- Use your thick spear on me! Take me with all your might!  
  
With a feral growl Batman pushed in, sinking inside her in one go and thrusting hard and fast, a relentless assault that made her moan on Harley's pussy, licking and sucking with enthusiasm; the blonde shouted in joy, pushing upwards on her tiptoes and renewing her worshipping of Diana's pulsing shaft as it moved on her, rubbing on her face and breasts as the caped crusader rammed strongly driving Wonder Woman to bury her tongue in Quinn's quivering vagina.  
  
_Oh gosh Batsy, you drive her wild! -the blonde pointes happily- She's... ah! She's eating me so weeeeell!

Diana Prince whined when Batman held her tight by the hips and slammed against her, his balls hitting against her vagina with each thrust he made; knowing he wouldn't hurt her the hero gave it to her as hard as he could, using a hand to deliver good timed slaps on her butt that made her shake and moan on Harley's pussy while the blonde covered her testicles in kisses and licks, her nimble fingers teasing all over her erection setting her ablaze.  
  
_Ohhh it's so big and hard! -Harley said feeling her vagina tremble in need- I need it me! I need i need i need it!  
  
_Do you hear that Diana? -he said with his gruff voice- Listen how she moans for you. She wants it.  
  
_D-dearest...  
  
He slapped her hard and she whimpered, her mouth on Quinn's pussy and fingers groping her beautiful ass when he pulled out and she gave him a pleading look.  
  
_Please put it back in! I can't...  
  
Batman shoved it back inside with force and made her scream when he aimed for her prostate, spearing it without mercy; Diana's member throbbed in Harley's grasp and she let out a loud shout when her second blast of cum shot on the blonde's abs and groin, staining her while Quinn engulfed one of her balls to feel it pulse in her mouth.  
  
_Ohhh what a cumshot! -the woman below said excited, smearing her fingers with the thick semen- How much do you have in there?  
  
_Enough at least for one more round. -Batman purred in satisfaction- Diana, i think she's ready for us.  
  
_Us?! -Harley said in happy surprise- Wonder Dong and Batdaddy at the same time?! Oh my god this will be awesome!  
  
Slipping from under her she knelt on the bed hopping anxiously; Prince gave her a kind look kneeling herself with her cock still erect, cum leaking down her length.  
  
_Come Harleen. -she cooed grasping her tool at the base- Show me what you're made of.  
  
The girly woman giggled and stood up, walking the short distance swinging her hips sensually and planted in front of her, pussy dripping on her leaking glans, before starting to lower slowly with a sinuous movement of her waist until her labia brushed her tip; Diana licked her lips when Harley's entrance spread little by little, the cockhead entering in a painfully sluggish manner, Quinn supporting on the amazon's shoulders.  
  
_Oh, do you want me to go lower? -she teased- Does big girl want Harley's coochie?  
  
Diana rolled her eyes smiling and leant forward to suck gently on her breast, earning a soft gasp from the blonde who went further down, the thick cock spreading her as it penetrated deeper inside; the blonde moaned when a protrusion appeared on her lower abdomen even when there was a third of her lentgh still outside.  
  
_Oh baby you're reaching where no one has. -she panted closing her eyes- God it's filling me so much.  
  
Humming, Diana kissed her tenderly as she slid slow and steady down her member, both women breathing quickly and breaking away with a gasp when their hips touched and her full erection pulsed inside Quinn. Wonder Woman gave her some moments to get accustomed then gently lifted her and let her slide on her cock.  
  
_Oh yes! -she whimpered- Oh yes Diana fuck me! Yes!  
  
The creaking of the bed signaled Batman's approach, the man knelt behind Harley and placing a kiss on her shoulder.  
  
_Oh Batsy, sorry i forgot about you. -she apologized- But she's so huge in my tummy, i can't help it!  
  
_Don't worry. -he said, his hand caressing the bulge on her abdomen- I know how it feels.  
  
_Yes, it's... -Harley eyed him shocked- You've taken THIS inside?  
  
_Like a champion. -Diana said proudly, leaning forward to give a peck on his lips.

Humming he pushed a finger in Harley's butt, the blonde gasping as it circled around while Diana moved her up and down on her cock in short motions; a second digit began spreading Quinn's hole as the amazon sped up slightly and Harley's voice became a single cute moan when her enormity scraped her insides as Batman positioned behind her and held his throbbing erection upwards until Wonder Woman lowered her and her puckered hole swallowed his girth's first half before he bucked his hips and buried to the root, the blonde giving a small scream of pleasure.  
  
_Ready, sweetie? -Diana asked kindly.  
  
_Give me a moment. -she replied, breathing deep a couple of times then smiling- Alright you two, make me see stars!  
  
Grabbing her by the butt Prince moved Harley faster, the blonde shaking as the two big cocks rearranged her insides and sent waves of pleasure with a bit of pain coursing through her whole being; their searing heat stabbed her deep and hard when WW quickened the rythm, impaling the blonde on them.  
  
_Oh fuck me! -she moaned- You're amazing guys, i've never felt this full! For the love of God don't stop!  
  
Diana and Bruce huffed and panted as the amazon's strong arms lifted Harley and slammed her on their cocks, throbbing when she clenched tight around them eager to make them cum; Prince moaned when she felt his hard member pushing deep and hard enough to rub against her inside the blonde who clung desperately to her shoulders, tongue sticking out as they impaled her full length.  
  
_Fuck yeah! More! Deeper! -she shouted- Harder!  
  
Batman bit on her shoulder and Quinn screamed in pleasure, feeling his cock fuck her ass while Diana's smashed her womb making her squirm as her body was overwhelmed by the sensation of being pierced rough and deep.  
  
Knowing it wouldn't last much longer Wonder Woman's arms worked faster, moving Quinn so fast she started laughing and howling while shaking as they used her like a toy, on the verge of madness due to the pleasure.  
  
_M-my love...! -Diana moaned, and he smiled fiercely.  
  
_Me too Diana! -he growled- Do it!  
  
Roaring with him she smashed Harley one final time as hard as she thought the blonde could endure and shook when her cum shot straight into her womb, the bulge swelling slightly while Batman tensed behind Quinn as he painted her insides in white; the woman in the middle was paralyzed in her orgasm, legs stiff in the air, her toes stretching and curling at the feeling of the strongest climax of her life.  
  
Harley panted as she regained her breath, smiling blissfully as she enveloped Diana with arms and legs kissing her slow and tenderly, their tongues playing while the man's strong hands caressed her body, drawing out small moans from the blonde. They spent the first minutes enjoying their combined warmth, nothing but the sound of their heavy breath heard in the room; after a short span the couple pulled out of her carefully and let Harley rest in a groggy stupor while they went for a quick shower, returning with a small basin with warm water and a towel both used to clean her gently.  
  
_Oh, you're so sweet! -she mumbled- Even you Batsy!  
  
_We're happy to make you feel good Harleen. -Diana said- You will stay for us to sleep, won't you?  
  
_You really want to spoil me don't ya? -she giggled- How could i say no?

They got under the sheets, Diana resting in the middle and hugging them both with a wide satisfied smile on her face while Quinn snuggled on her chest and Batman breathed slow and relaxed.  
  
_I'm so glad i met you tonight! -Harley said sincerely- I was... feeling a bit down.  
  
_I saw that. -the amazon said softly- Batman said you weren't yourself lately.  
  
_Yeah, i... it began when i broke up with Mr... with the Joker. Like three months ago.  
  
She fell silent, hesitation clear in her features and Diana nodded encouraging her. Harley licked her lips and continued.  
  
_I suddenly realized what a fool i had been. -she said stiffling a small sob- Believing he loved me, or at least cared for me. Doing... doing those bad things thinking it would be worth in the end.  
  
_But it didn't.  
  
_No. To him i was worth as much as a bullet or a stick of dynamite... maybe even less. I realized he never cared about me or anyone. That i was loving for us both.  
  
The amazon's hug on her tightened and Quinn snuggled even closer, seeking her warmth and protection; Diana placed a soft kiss on her hair, comforting her into security.  
  
_I know it's painful, but having accepted the truth has set you on the path to truly be yourself. Not the Harley Quinn that madman tried to transform you in but the one you want to be.  
  
_I feel scared you know? -she whispered- I mean, all i've done... i can't forget it, no matter how much i try.  
  
_You can't run from your past. -Batman said, looking upwards- It will be part of you, a part you'll have to accept. But it is your choice if all you have done, all your mistakes, your pain and your regret become a chain that holds you down, or fuel your resolution to change for the better.  
  
_My dearest is right, Harley. -Diana said kindly- You are hesitating because the road you now see is an unknown one; you want to be free from the darkness you walked through but are also afraid of the light.  
  
_I... i am, yes. I didn't think you'd understand, you're never afraid of anything.  
  
_Of course i am. I have felt afraid many times, for my friends, my family, even myself.  
  
_Really? -Harley asked and she nodded.  
  
_When i first met the League was after centuries of isolation in Themyscira. -she recalled- I joined them eagerly despite my mother's protests, anxious to see the outside and put my strength to the service of good.  
  
"I was shocked by how different our culture was from most of the world, but i persisted knowing it was just a matter of getting used to it. At least until soon after i left my home two women in the League invited me to join them in the showers... and i found out i was nore different i thought"  
  
_You didn't know they didn't have...? -the blonde gestured over her groin area and Diana shook her head.  
  
_I had no idea, since every amazon is like this. -she said- I felt suddenly isolated by my body, not knowing how people would react if they found out. I've seen how society today struggles with discrimination over the tone of your skin... how would they accept a woman like me, a rarity among the populace, immortal, powerful and... not a woman from what i saw?  
  
"I fell into insecurity, not exactly knowing how to act near others afraid to be seen as a freak. I started hearing murmurs where none spoke, imagined fingers pointing at my back when no one did. Until... until he took me aside and convinced me that no matter what my body or home was like, it would never change the person i wanted to be. Br... Batman of all was the first to adress the issue when i had been pretending it didn't bother me when it gnawed at my thoughts"  
  
_Wow, you sure are a sweetheart Batsy. -Harley said in admiration.  
  
_What i mean Harley, is that this path of yours is not meant to be walked alone. You make the choices in the end, but there will always be someone to support you.

_You mean... you two? For real?  
  
Wonder Woman hugged them closer, as if trying to protect both from all harm, and nodded at Quinn.  
  
_If you allow us to Harleen, we will see you through this road you are being offered by life. You have my vow as an amazon.  
  
_And mine as man. -Batman said- I always had hopes you would some choose to change.  
  
_Aw guys, you'll make me cry! -she said drying a tear on her eye- I really want to change! I want to be the good Harley Quinn! Where do i start?  
  
_Well. -Diana said with a chuckle- You can start by erasing that graffiti of my dearest here...  
  
_The "Batfag sux kokz" one? -she said apologetically- Sorry about it. I was very angry and... he was the first thing i thought of.  
  
_No matter. -he said- For now, we'll start by training you. To hone your skills and self control.  
  
_Ohhh, training with you two? -she giggled- Does it end in bed like now?  
  
_If you're not too tired. -Diana said and she stared.  
  
_I-i was joking. -she stammered- Isn't this a one time thing? Aren't you a couple.  
  
_Themyscira's denizens are carefree about physical relationships. -Batman said- Diana and i are in an emotional one as well, but i don't have a problem if she has other sexual partners.  
  
_Nor do i with him, but he won't bed other women unless i participate. And he's my only male partner.  
  
_So that means we... you and i...  
  
_If you're willing Harley. -Diana replied with a grin.  
  
_Willing? -she laughed- I can't wait to reform sweetie pie!  
  
Wonder Woman laughed as well, and hugged that slim blonde bird closer, noticing the sadness in Harley's voice was gone.  
  
And now there was hope.  
  
End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wonder Woman was feeling down, Batmam decides to approach and give her the support she needs.
> 
> Snu snu and fluff ensue. Bottom Bruce, hints of Diana having a scar fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is set beforen the first one, being Bats and Diana's first time together.

_Diana.  
  
The amazon snapped to attention, caught off guard by Batman entering her room in the JL HQ, finding her deep in thought and sitting on her bed.  
  
_Batman! -she said- Is something wrong? Is there an emergency?  
  
_No. I just wanted to talk to you.  
  
_About what?  
  
_Yourself.  
  
She tensed a bit, still unnerved by Bruce's way to go straight to the point in every conversation, without softening the issue; the heroine shook her head and smiled.  
  
_There's nothing need to talk. I'm fine.  
  
_That frown you had suggested otherwise.  
  
_I frown for many things.  
  
_But you do it like that for a single reason.  
  
Wonder Woman gripped the sheets slightly, knowing he'd notice and glad for it; part of her didn't want to feel so isolated, even after being assured by her friends her unique nature was not an issue.  
  
_I don't need to remind you what we said about it. -he said- You remember it all too well.  
  
_Then why come to talk?  
  
_Because it wasn't enough. It's not just us that troubles you, it's Themyscira... and yourself; your mind can't let go of it.  
  
She sighed, head bowing slightly in both acceptance and resignation; he waited patiently for her to speak.  
  
_It's so different out here. Everything: the lands, the customs... the people. I was expecting it to be, but not to the degree of my body being part of the problem.  
  
_There isn't a "problem" Diana. Just differences.  
  
_Yet you know how they reacted, Power Girl and Black Canary when they saw it; even if they say it's not a problem i saw it in their eyes: the shock, the incredulity. And i believe even a bit of disgust.  
  
_You believe? -he questioned- Or you assume?  
  
_Sorry. I didn't mean to speak ill of them.  
  
_But i can think of a reason. You fear being looked like that.  
  
_How could i not? -she said softly- If people found out how i am, wouldn't they shun me? Wouldn't Themyscira's reputation be tarnished? We're barely starting to open to the outside by letting a few of you in. You've been there, you know how things are.  
  
_If you're talking about your culture's take on romantic relationships, i do. I wasn't expecting being invited into a threesome by a married couple in the first day, let alone four.  
  
She let out a bitter chuckle, eyeing the man.  
  
_You're popular. But even if it wasn't like that our bodies do pose a problem. We're not... normal.  
  
_You're not average. -he replied- It's not the same. And it's definitely not what matters Diana. You are...  
  
He fell silent, and she looked at him: his voice had risen for a moment, something not easy to achieve by any standards; Wonder Woman couldn't think of Batman in a way that didn't show him completely calm, collected and in control. He was like the sculpted statues of Hades, grim and serious, but his heart was a man's even if only shown in small glimpses.  
  
And she craved that warmth. Even before the League they'd worked together when Diana was allowed to leave her home island and contact the world; he'd been the first hero she met, battling a group of assassins like it was nothing in what seemed more a fluent dance than a fight. He'd sparked her curiosity and before she knew the mysterious man became both an ally and a confident. He was stern but fair, wise yet humble.  
  
And now stood there, not knowing what to say for the first time since they met and the amazon felt truly disturbed: if Bruce Wayne didn't know what to say, it was serious.

Instead he surprised her again by sitting on the bed at her side and pulling his cowl back, showing his face to her; he was close, so close she could touch him but couldn't muster the resolution to do it. She felt his proximity and warmth, but wanted more... since a long time she did.  
  
_Diana. -he said, looking her in the eye- You're the strongest woman i've ever had the honour to meet, and i do not speak of physical ability. You never run from a challenge or let despair take you, never waver in your convictions. And seeing you like this... it hurts me. Doubting yourself hurts me.  
  
She stared, not knowing how to react at his words other than having her face heat up while he spoke.  
  
_I know you have doubts, but the world's opinion of you will never define who you are and what you are. Even if some say you are a freak, that speaks not of you but them: it shows they're nothing but foolish people unable to see beyond what's in front of themselves. Actions and choices are what matter in the end, and you've proven time and time again the name Wonder Woman doesn't do you justice, it doesn't even begin to reflect how beautiful and amazing you are.  
  
_B-beautiful? -she stuttered.  
  
_More so than the nine Muses, because it comes from not just your body but also the kindness of your soul; it proves your worth in the eyes of everyone no matter what your body is like, because you are goodness, you are warmth... and that is always beautiful.  
  
Diana watched the man fixedly, eyes wide and sparkling at his words before lunging and kissing him passionately, pushing him down on the bed; he held on her hips while the amazon moaned in his mouth and rubbed her groin on his; she suddenly regained her senses and pulled back, a shameful look on her face.  
  
_I... i'm sorry Bruce. -she blurted- I didn't mean to-  
  
A hand on her nape bringing her back to his lips silenced any doubts, the woman whimpering in joy when his other hand went under her skirt to feel her pulsing bulge, swiftly moving her tight uniform out of the way to let it hang free; he stroked her gently as their tongues played, carefully measuring her length and girth while she rubbed on him desperate for his touch.  
  
_Take it off Diana. -he whispered in her ear- And lay on your back.  
  
She obeyed hastily, discarding her clothes on the floor while Batman did it more slowly, making sure to flex his muscles as he shed his costume; Diana's eyes lit when she saw the myriad of scars on his chest and arms, cock tingling as she admired the worked body. She knew how hard he trained, but he'd always had a t-shirt on him when he did; now however she could ogle at his naked body in all its glory and licked her lips when she spotted the thick penis he had.  
  
_I'm ready for you Bruce. -she panted lifting her testicles to show her wet vagina- Take me!  
  
He chuckled and instead of doing as she said he laid on his belly, his rough hands grasping her member; Diana's mouth formed a perfect "O" when he licked the underside of her length before taking the thick glans in his mouth and running his tongue all over it.  
  
_Br-Bruce! -she panted- You don't have to...  
  
_No. -he said rubbing his face on her dick- But i want to.  
  
He swallowed more of her length, a hand massaging her balls and making her throb in need when he sucked her hard and jerked her, eyes giving her a provocative gaze as his fingers seemed to be everywhere, his tongue teasing her sweetest spots.  
  
_By Aphrodite Bruce! -she moaned grabbing the bedhead- How come you're so good? Have you been with men before?  
  
_No. But i studied a lot of anatomy. -he told her- And you...  
  
His fingers slid down her testes, sliding inside her moisty womanhood, Wonder Woman bucking her hips and frotting her member on his face.  
  
_...have even more erogenous zones.

Chuckling Bruce put her girth in his mouth and lowered taking her halfway in, bobbing his head in a steady rythm as she watched him, rubbing her breasts and panting at the Batman servicing her; the burly man took more and more of her in his throat, her prodigious length disappearing in his mouth as he neared her small tuft, fingers caressing her labia and patting her hairless balls.  
  
Diana's leg locked around his back, pushing him the last bit until her whole thing was in his mouth and he opened his eyes: not unfocused and teary but calm and predatory, cold yet fiery at the same time; he managed his breath efficiently, hands firmly on her hips as he bobbed on the huge member and she shook as the handsome man deepthroated her like no one ever had.  
  
_By the Olympians Bruce, slow down! -she cried, bedside cracking under her grip- You'll make me cum!  
  
The man pulled back, leaving only her glans in her mouth and started masturbating the amazon at full speed making her shake and arch her back; Diana screamed in joy and threw her head back as her cock began pumping her seed inside his mouth, Batman eagerly gulping her spunk while jerking at a slow pace and massaging her balls to coerce her load out smoothly. She finally fell limp on the bed with a satisfied smile and messy hair.  
  
_Zeus almighty, your mouth is amazing! -she said squirming in delight.  
  
_Glad you liked it. -he replied warmly and she eyed him.  
  
_You even swallowed it. -the woman whispered in disbelief- All of it?  
  
_Every last drop. -he said giving her a sharp look- Diana?  
  
_Yes?  
  
_I know you haven't had enough.  
  
The amazon bit her lip and sat up, her member twitching when they kissed slow and sweet, tongues lacing as they savored each other; she pulled him closer and he locked his legs around her waist, their dicks swelling together.  
  
_You always read people well. -she said brushing her lips on his- Did someone tell you that's very alluring? Do you know what i want now Bruce?  
  
The man rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath, tensing his muscles for her to ogle at and she chuckled before licking a slash scar on his chest; slowly she fell forward, having him on his back and looming above, eyes drinking the image of his marked body.  
  
_Bruce, it's like... a map. -she whispered, a finger tracing a scar on his pectoral- Each scar is a memento, a story.  
  
Diana leaned to kiss and lick, feeling the change of texture from his skin to the scars while slowly grinding on him, her long cock dripping pre on his own and his abs; Bruce's hands ran over her back, touching and pressing on the right spots to make the woman hum in pleasure as her mouth played on his body at her leisure.  
  
_I could kiss you forever Bruce... you're gorgeous.  
  
_But we can't forget this, can we? -he said playfully, softly patting her hardened length.  
  
She smiled and a finger softly entered his rear, finding it deliciously tight as the digit moved inside him; the man grunted low and relaxed, closing his eyes as a second finger entered his ass and began to scissor inside to spread him as Diana moved her mouth down to his abdomen, licking every little battle mark she found, sucking on his six pack until her chin bumped his cock and she readily began to suck him.  
  
He moaned deep and rough when her tongue teased his member's slit, sending chills along his back as she used another digit to prepare him, shoving them in and out; Diana grabbed his erection and swallowed it to the base, gagging a bit but controlling it quickly, licking his shaft as it entered her warm mouth.  
  
_D-Diana. -he panted- I'm ready.  
  
She nodded, aching to enter him, and handled her throbbing cock to push against his hole, the fleshy ring tightening a moment at the intrusion and relaxing immediately as he gripped the sheets with a heated moan when her enormous penis carved its way in him; Diana didn't stop or slow, every fiber in her being burning with the need to fill him, to take him and so she kept pushing until her whole thing was inside the hero, her hips brushing against his butt.

The amazon sighed in delight when she felt completely inside him and carefully pulled back and thrusted, his muffled moan music to her ears as she licked his throat and held him by the ass to keep him in place while fucking him; her cock moved easier than expected due his skill, tightening when she bucked on him and loosening when she left, using his body as an instrument to please her beyond being submissive. Delighted by this she increased her speed, panting openly in his ear as her groin clashed on his rear with a slap marking each thrust.  
  
Bruce hugged her, fingers running thnrough her hair as he breathed deep to relax and let her move freely, the scent of the woman spurring his actions: sweat of a warrior mixed with the perfume of a woman and salt of Themyscira's sea; he inhaled it, licked it off her neck and chin, tasted it on her lips as the woman's fucking went from intense to animalistic, grunting as her thrusts became fiercer and stronger.  
  
Diana couldn't hold it back, the need of cumming inside him overwhelming her senses as she moaned loudly, ramming her long cock inside her friend and confident, every thrust strengthened by her long repressed desire now flowing into him until she cried loud, fingers sinking in his buttcheeks when she slammed into Bruce and came, her member spurting hard; she pulled back and smashed on him time after time, each marking a new stream of semen shooting in the man.  
  
She breathed deep, feeling his quick heartbeat through her chest and knew she needed more; her still erect member refusing to go limp a testament of her lust for the caped crusader as Wonder Woman rose, taking him along and falling on her back. The amazon's hands groped his ass and pushed him up, leaving his perfectly sculpted chest at mouth's height, and started swinging her hips hard, pulling out as much as she could before burying her meat in the muscular male who panted and moaned, her thickness blasting his prostate with every thrust.  
  
_Don't stop Diana! -he moaned, encouraging- Do me hard, give me that themysciran cock!  
  
She felt her groin set ablaze at his words and she went even faster, her balls making a loud slapping noise as they impacted on his butt; Diana eagerly licked his scarred chest, inhaling the man's strong musk every time she gasped when he clenched on her throbbing meat.  
  
_Tell me how much you like my cock, Bruce!  
  
_It's amazing Diana! -he answered, body tensed as she fucked him hard- It fills my insides with heat, it's so big and thick! Fuck Diana, i'm so close... so close to cumming!  
  
At that her penis twitched, the woman finally realizing what she wanted: to see him climax because of her, cum from her enormity shove inside him like a freight train as she screwed him nonstop; the thought made her member tingle dangerously, taking the muscular amazon to the verge of orgasm.  
  
_Yes Bruce! -she said loudly as her meat impaled him- Cum for me! Spill your seed on me!  
  
_Diana!  
  
With her name on his lips he arched back and she smashed on him, watching fixedly how his engorged cock pulsed and started shooting his warm milk on her abs and chest, echoing the spurt of her dick inside him when she orgasmed along Bruce, screaming in joy as she did.  
  
They laid in a dizzy heap, WW hugging him with her cock still pulsing and spitting her milk weakly; Batman moved to kiss her and she hummed happily, his warm lips telling her everything without a word needed.  
  
_Please, i know it might be a bit uncomfortable but let's stay like this for a while. -she said- I feel so... whole this way.  
  
_It's alright. -he whispered- I love it too.  
  
She giggled and kissed again, the man letting her do as she wished while Diana enjoyed his body, her half hard member safely tucked in his butt and enveloped in his warmth; only after she felt sated and relaxed he moved, rolling on his side and looking at her kindly.

_I can't thank you enough for your words and your love, Bruce. -she said, snuggling into the man and holding him- I've always... for you...  
  
_I know. -he whispered- Your body was quite clear on that matter.  
  
She chuckled, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.  
  
_My heart was yours since long ago. -she confessed, and his heart actually flipped- I was just too afraid of myself being... unlikable.  
  
_There's no way that would happen. -he said- I've always admired you Diana. It wasn't until recently i realized, or rather admitted i felt something more, something stronger.  
  
_My... -she interrupted herself and eyed him- Can i call you a particular way?  
  
_You mean "dearest"? -he said rising an eyebrow and her orbs widened.  
  
_You know?!  
  
_I know that is how you refer to the person closest to your heart in Themyscira. -he replied- To distinguish them from other more casual partners outside the relationship.  
  
_Yes but... i won't have others if it bothers you. Bruce... i want to call you dearest despite my people's customs.  
  
_I don't mind it. -he said, holding her hand- Watching how the amazons live, understanding your culture taught me that as long as your heart and mine are linked your partners won't bother me. Do not repress yourself because of me Diana... do what you think is right according to your beliefs.  
  
She squeezed his hand softly, blushing and pecking him shyly in the lips.  
  
_Do you really mean it?  
  
_I won't always be around to satisfy you Diana. And i know you have a strong libido as well, it would be unfair to make you feel frustrated. We both have our own duties to fulfill.  
  
_Thank you. Do you think some of the girls would be willing to... get closer to me? -she asked and he chuckled.  
  
_My experience with you makes me wonder if there is any who wouldn't, Diana. You are a great partner.  
  
Wonder Woman smiled and nudged their foreheads together.  
  
_You're so sweet... dearest. -she whispered, heart skipping at using the word.  
  
They slowly dozed off, their combined warmth lulling them into a peaceful sleep; Diana however tried to resist it a bit, if only to see the man's relaxed face a little longer, before the cowl returned him to his grim duty...  
  
#A few months later#  
  
_Diana?  
  
Black Canary's voice got her out of her contemplation, the amazon blinking and turning to face her; they were currently sat on the League HQ's dining hall, only a few more people nearby.  
  
_Sorry, did you say something?  
  
_I was asking if you'd join me in training later. -she asked- If you're not too busy.  
  
_Sure, it will be a pleasure.  
  
The blonde smiled knowingly and her hand moved to give a playful caress on the woman's thigh, making her jolt slightly.  
  
_I'm sure of it.  
  
Diana's eyes darted to a spot some meters away where Batman and Superman discussed a new project they'd began sketching some time ago about a space station for the League; her lover wasn't paying attention to her and she relaxed a bit more.  
  
_Do you want to invite him too? -Dinah asked- It could be fun.  
  
_I... He's not staying for long i fear. He's the busiest from all of us.  
  
_Strangely enough. He's got quite the stamina huh?  
  
_Amazingly high... Dinah! -she said with a giggle.  
  
_Just wondered, y'know. Although you should think of inviting him, honestly. I think he'd be more than ready for it.  
  
_Yes well... -her voice lowered to a whisper- I just don't know if i'd be...  
  
_Oh my... you truly monopolize him.  
  
_I do. I just can't help it.  
  
In that moment Superman left, and Bruce gave the women a smooth thumbs up; Dinah stiffled a giggle while Diana blushed and looked down.  
  
He WAS paying attention after all.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll think of other possible scenarios/characters. This fic is a bit harder to write in regards of having a central couple, and i'm not used to writing open relationships. Be patient please and if you have any suggestions i'm all ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley speaks too much, as always. Batman x Harley x virgin Batgirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was HARD to write. But also satisfying, after all the rapey stuff i wrote.

Barbara Gordon swung amidst the city's buildings, following closely the figure of Harley Quinn running after a man; he suddenly turned around and aimed a gun at her, the woman quickly rolling behind a dumpster and avoiding the shots. Batgirl took advantage of his distraction and dived down, giving the criminal a strong kick that left him unconscious on the ground and let the vigilante handcuff him while the blonde left her cover to approach.  
  
_This is the last one! -she said happily clapping like a child- These bad boys are gonna have spend some time on the naughty corner!  
  
_If you say so...  
  
The redhead, barely two weeks past her twentieth birthday, eyed the woman striding around holding her bat over her shoulder wondering if her quest for redemption was not a facade; however Quinn's more controlled and obedient behaviour had if not earnt her trust at least eased her hesitation: the last nights they spent in watch duty she feared having to report to Batman she'd ended up smashing someone's head open, but the blonde had acted remarkably well.  
  
_You seem a bit down Batsy Datsy! -Harley said looking at her- Something you wanna tell aunt Harleen?  
  
_What? No no, it's nothing.  
  
The blonde's communicator buzzed and she took it, quickly reading the message and grinning, hopping excitedly.  
  
_Yes, Batsy is available! -she said hugging the device- Batsex here i g-!  
  
She froze in place, face still showing a happy expression while her eyes had a bit of panic as they fixed on Barbara, who stared wide eyed; however before she could say anything police sirens were heard and both ran towards Harley's bike on the other end of the alley; the blonde hurried to drive away, the redhead holding on her with a shocked face.  
  
Neither said a word as they moved through the city until Quinn finally gave her a moment's glance before speaking  
  
_Come on, just ask. It's not like i'm gonna evade it now.  
  
_Don't worry, not interested.  
  
_Ha! I'd first believe Superman kicked a puppy. Go on lass!  
  
_Agh, fine! -she grumbled- When you said batsex, you meant...?  
  
_Sex. Really good sex. -she remarked.  
  
_With the boss? I mean i've heard rumours but...  
  
Harley slowed down and drove into an alley, stopping and getting off the vehicle to face the younger woman.  
  
_Yeah? And what did they say?  
  
_That he and Wonder Woman have a... not mutually exclusive relationship.  
  
_Sorta. Bats wasn't into the screwing-without-Diana aspect so much though... until recently.  
  
Barbara frowned, then understood what she meant and her eyes bulged.  
  
_With you? -she asked incredulously.  
  
_Both of them, at the same time! -she cleared- And Batsy agreed to have fun with me at her request... you could say it's a good incentive to behave; of course i also want to be a better person, but a great lay every now and then helps staying on the path!

Batgirl blinked staring at the chirpy blonde, a sting of jealousy making her clench her fists slightly; she couldn't believe Harley got Bruce to bed her, let alone being the first to do so without Diana being present. She'd heard of the couple's threesomes with other heroines, even if only unproven whispers she never confirmed but still there had to be some truth on the whole thing.  
  
_Oh... -Harley whispered- You like him too.  
  
_Too? Wait no, i don't like him... not like that!  
  
_Girl you don't deceive me! -Quinn replied with a soft smile- I can see pretty clearly you're more than jealous.  
  
_I'm just... surprised he's doing this with you.  
  
_I know that, but your expression wasn't exactly a surprised one. And come on, i haven't met a woman who knows the Batman and hasn't at least fantasized with him. You've been closer than most, of course you'd crush on him hard.  
  
Barbara worked her jaw as if munching the words she couldn't say: yes, she had been crushing on the man ever since he trained her and helped her become what she now was, but never expected it to last this long, nor hoped anything would come out of it; yet even after she dated a good number of guys she still...  
  
_So... would you like to try? -Harley offered.  
  
_What?  
  
The redhead stared at her, not sure of what she meant or rather not wishing to believe what the offer implied.  
  
_You know! -the blonde said winking- Having a taste of the Batdong!  
  
_Harley! As if... he'd ever do it with me!  
  
_Who knows? Maybe we can get him to budge if we try! After all, he's more open to other possibilities now...  
  
_But what if he says no? You know how humiliating it would be to be rejected by him? In front of you? Knowing he's had sex with you?  
  
_Don't worry, i won't let him say no! After all Diana has been poking him to be with other girls for some time you know! -the blonde told her- Apparently she had a bit of jealousy at first but quickly got over it... now she loves hearing what her "dearest" does with other heroines.  
  
_Dearest, huh? -Barbara said- Do you think... do you think he'd accept me? I'm kind of... inexperienced.  
  
_As in...?  
  
Batgirl sighed, covering her face and Quinn frowned then gasped in surprise.  
  
_You're a virgin? You've been saving yourself for him?! -she clasped both hands on her mouth- Dearie that's so, so sweet! I must take you with him now, ASAP!  
  
_W-wait! -the other said when Harley took her hand and dragged her to the motorbike- What do you think you're doing?!

_I'm taking you to him, so you can have the first time you dream of! -she announced- Come on Batsy Datsy, this is one in a lifetime chance!  
  
_But aren't you supposed to have... you know, with him tonight?  
  
_Eh, i can wait for another time. -she said shrugging- But helping your wish come true? Now that's something i won't miss! Hop on lady, i have a plan!  
  
Barbara wasn't sure if it was the blonde's overwhelming cheerfulness what made her tag along, or her own badly repressed hopes numbing her judgment; either way the young vigilante couldn't bring herself to ask her to stop and leave until they arrived to the place, an otherwise unassuming house. Gordon entered after Harley with no little nervousness, a knot on her stomach she hadn't felt since she had her first one on one with Killer Croc... good thing she had taken those bombs from Bruce.  
  
_Harleen.  
  
Both women jolted when his gruff voice came apparently from nowhere and squinted trying to find his location.  
  
_Hey Batsy, good to see ya! -she said glancing around- Figuratively speaking.  
  
_Why is Batgirl here Harleen?  
  
_See, that's what i wanted to talk to you about. -the blonde said stepping forward looking around- Can you come out please?  
  
He advanced from a corner seemingly materializing from the shadows, and Quinn approached to speak to him in whispers.  
  
_The thing is, i'd like to ask you a favor. I want you to sleep with her instead of me.  
  
_What? What is this madness Harleen?  
  
_Just listen to me, alright? It's not some kind of sick fetish, i just want to help her! Did you know she's a virgin?  
  
_I'm not interested in her sexual life. -he replied dryly- What is your point?  
  
_Batsy, she's been saving it for you! She's got a crush on you the size of Gotham! Didn't you notice?  
  
He looked at the redhead standing some meters away, stiff on her place as they spoke and clearly anxious; the last time Batman saw her like that was on her first day of training, but it had been a good kind of anxiety and now... not so much.  
  
_Listen, i know you're commited to Diana and so does she, but she's still got feeling things for you. -Harley said softly- I think she deserves to have her first time with someone who will make sure she's in good hands, and whose hands are better than yours?  
  
_Harleen...  
  
_Listen, i'm willing to step aside and leave you guys alone so you can give her the care she needs. -she cut him, and quickly added- And i'm sure Diana wouldn't like to know you broke this little kickass's heart, would she?  
  
_That's low.  
  
_But also true. She'd be thrilled to have you shower Batgirl with affection, like you guys did with me. Please Batsy, just this time!  
  
Bruce stared at her for what seemed an eternity before letting out the smallest of sighs and Harleen smiled; it was the universal signal of a man giving in.  
  
_Fine. One condition though.  
  
_Name it Bats. I'm all ears.  
  
_Don't leave. -he said and her eyebrows rose- She'll need someone to show her the ropes in... certain aspects and ease her doubts.  
  
_Baaaatsy... -she whispered with a giggle- I love how you think of everything.  
  
Quinn turned around hopping enthusiastically, her wide grin making Barbara bite her lip in excitement and nervousness.  
  
_He said yeeeees! -she announced taking her hands- Batsy Datsy let's go to the bedroom!  
  
_Wait, the three of us?  
  
_Well, you'll need a woman to oversee certain things. -she leaned and whispered in her ear- I'll tell you what he likes, what do you say?  
  
Batgirl gulped, eyed the man standing silently, and nodded strongly; Harley chuckled and led her to the readied room while he followed without making a noise.

_Alright people, costumes off! -she told them joyfully once inside- Masks too, and before Bats says anything...  
  
She pulled a long band from her pocket and tied it around her head, doing a tight knot on her nape.  
  
_Tadah! Blindfold Harley! I was thinking of using it to tie Bats and play but... i guess i'm giving it another use. Now get naked you two, don't go shy on me!  
  
Joining word and action she got rid of her clothes fast and exploring with her hands until she found the bed and got on it; the other two undressed slower, Barbara eyeing him with longing eyes while Bruce ignored her until they stood in the nude and his eyes looked at her exposed body, the redhead fighting the impulse of covering herself with her hands.  
  
_You look beautiful. -he said with a soft smile.  
  
_Thank you... you look great too. -she mumbled breathing fast- God i'm so nervous.  
  
Bruce approached and took her hand, gently guiding her towards the bed where Harley awaited; once there the energetic blonde made him lay on the mattress and knelt beside the redhead.  
  
_Come here darling. -Quinn said resting at Bruce's side- Get your first taste of these Batlips.  
  
Barbara laid on him, her breasts pressing on his chest as she neared her mouth to his and placed a chaste kiss; beside them Harley ran her hand on Batgirl's back slowly, softly nibbling on the man's neck. Their kissing became more heated as the redhead's hesitation faded and began moaning low, the blonde moving upwards little by little until she brushed her lips on theirs and Bruce tilted his head slightly; Barbara got the hint and backed a bit to let Quinn join the kiss, her tongue eagerly tangling with the other two's.  
  
Batgirl's pussy twitched when she felt him grow and harden under her, his member pulsing against her labia; Harley's hand went down to feel him, the woman grinning when her fingers grasped his stiff manhood.  
  
_Oh my, someone's ready to go! -she purred- Girl, i think it's time we get to the main dish.  
  
Breaking the kiss with a little sigh, Barbara looked at Bruce with feverish eyes and began crawling down his body along Harley, both women licking and smooching their way towards his groin; their lips caressed every muscle and scar they found, Batgirl in an adoring way, almost shy, while the blonde was more blatant and daring, smiling widely.  
  
When they finally reached their goal Harley took Bruce's big member in her hand, stroking it softly while the redhead stared hungrily awaiting for her first try.  
  
_Alright girl, let me show you the ropes. -Quinn whispered.  
  
She ran her tongue from the base to its tip then suckled on his tip while massaging his balls and humming; at her side, Barbara watched fixedly, her pussy twitching as the blonde bobbed on him slowly and pulled back smiling.  
  
_Gotta say, this blindfold thing is actually quite fun! I'm definitely doing this again some other time! -grinning, she pointed the member at her partner- Now girl, it's your turn: don't hurry, don't choke and enjoooooy it alright?  
  
Nodding the redhead opened her mouth and took the thick glans in, using her tongue to lick around it and moving forward until her gag reflex showed up and backed down, Quinn humming as she went down to suck on his heavy testicles.  
  
_Use your hand too. -she instructed- Don't try to take him whole yet, he's too big for a deepthroat on the first attempt.

Taking her advice Batgirl bobbed slowly on him, fingers stroking most of his length as she tasted him at leisure, her other hand holding his; Barbara jolted a bit when she felt something rub on her vagina and looked behind to see Harley was rubbing her, digits moving all over her wet lips.  
  
_Relax girl, i'm trying to help. -she said moving to rest under her, legs hanging off the bed- Let's get you nice and ready.  
  
The blonde stuck her tongue out and licked her moisty pussy, making the young redhead moan on Bruce's cock; Quinn hummed and her hand went down, rubbing herself as she sucked on her twitching sex, lapping the fluids that fell from her.  
  
_So tasty. -she purred- I could eat you out all night baby.  
  
Joining word and deed she put a hand on her butt and pushed Batgirl's groin on her face, eagerly sinking her tongue in and licking her hot walls; Barbara squirmed and grinded against the blonde, almost gagging on Batman's dick before pulling back and stroking him feverishly, licking his testicles and giving him a pleading look.  
  
_God... so hot... -she eeped when Quinn's tongue reached its deepest- Oh god... fuck!  
  
_I think she's ready Bats! -Harley announced- Give it to her till she drops!  
  
Chuckling the blonde swiftly slipped from under Barbara and turned her around, leaving thr surprised vigilante on her back while Bruce moved to settle between her legs, stiff and pulsing; the redhead bit her lip, chest rising quickly as she breathed and her fingertips brushed his thickness when he placed his glans on her entrance. He gave her a quizzical look and she nodded eagerly, urging him to enter, and Wayne pushed in slowly; his erection spread the girl's pussy and her toes curled, gripping the sheets when she almost came from the pleasure of having him penetrate her, barely feeling a little pain when his manhood tore her hymen.  
  
_Jesus almighty don't stop, it doesn't hurt. -she said even before he asked- Br... Batman i need it all in please!  
  
_Wow, you really wanted this didn't you? -Quinn teased with a giggle.  
  
_You have no fucking idea Harley... oh shit thank you so much for bringing me! -she panted.  
  
_My pleasure lass. -she replied smiling.  
  
Batgirl moaned as he sunk in her, not stopping until their hips touched and staying to give her time to adjust to his length; Barbara panted like a bitch in heat, all hesitation gone and biting her lip with a blissful expression, legs trembling as she ogled at the man.  
  
_I'm fine boss. -she finally said, grinding her hips a bit- Fuck me!  
  
Bruce chuckled deep at her shameless display and began moving back and forth, thrusts long and paused to scrape her all the way in and make her wiggle under him, moaning loud; at their side a knelt Harley fingered herself while touching her breasts, almost mad from hornyness at the noises they made.  
  
_Oh fuck guys, not wishing to bother but is there place for me? I'm going crazy not being able to see!  
  
Bruce eyed Batgirl who giggled and nodded then remembered the other was blindfolded.  
  
_Sure, let me repay the favour. -she panted- Get over here and let's take turns!

With a happy giggle Harley carefully laid on top of the redhead, their breasts rubbing on each other's whenever Bruce's strong thrusts made the girls buck forward; the man grunted low as he pierced Barbara deep, the young woman moaning on Quinn's mouth when she caught her in a passionate kiss.  
  
The blonde's lack of sight made her feel everything differently, her senses making her head spin in excitement as her tongue wiggled in Batgirl's mouth while her hands ran over her soft skin; the redhead's well worked muscles sparked Harley's lust as much as Batman's, if his heated thrusts were any sign.  
  
_Wow, i can feel how hard he's ramming you! -Harley said- Do you like this thick batcock girl?  
  
_Fuuuuck i love it! -she moaned- Oh god he's so big!  
  
_Oh yeah, Batdaddy's got some amazing gadgets but Diana doesn't fall behAH!  
  
Quinn's giggle turned into a loud cry of pleasure when Bruce pulled out of Barbara to smash inside the blonde's wet pussy; Harleen's mouth opened in an ecstatic smile while both Bats enjoyed her body, the man slamming his length in her with force while the female kissed her anxiously rubbing her crotch on her thigh. The grim crusader pulled her up to speak in her ear, making her tremble in delight.  
  
_Don't speak more than you should Harleen. -Batman growled low, both a warning and a dare.  
  
_Oh, is Batdaddy mad? -she asked panting, clenching on his cock making him grunt- Is he gonna punish little Harley?  
  
His answer was a strong relentless ramming that made the blonde shake in his grasp while Barbara moaned below, watching fixedly at her mentor fuck the other woman with fire in his eyes; the redhead changed position and got on all fours, Quinn humping her every time Batman slammed into her.  
  
_Please boss! -she begged- Me now!  
  
Bruce made the blonde rest atop of Batgirl, both women holding their asses up, and sunk into the redhead's twitching pussy making her scream in delight; he started to fuck her rougher and faster, shoving his entire length on the trembling woman while his strong fingers played with Harley's labia, entering her and hooking inside to make her hiss in pleasure.  
  
_Daddy, don't forget me! -she said a couple minutes later- Harley wants her big toy!  
  
Panting the man began switching between the two, driving his hot manhood inside one while fingering other until she started begging for more and he jammed his dick inside.  
  
The feeling of having her long time crush take her so roughly while also fucking another woman became overwhelming for Barbara, who had been moaning loudly nonstop as her climax neared; her noises spurred both Batman and Harley, the male holding her by the hips while the blonde played with her breasts, whispering in her ear.  
  
_Feels good doesn't it? -she asked with a lick on her ear- Gonna cum from Batsy's cock destroying your coochie? From having the Big Bad Bat shove his fat dong up your little pussy?  
  
_Oh fuck yes! -she cried- Oh god don't stop! I want it... make me cum!  
  
Bruce hold on her strengthened, thrusts going into full frenzy as the redhead screamed under them and Harley fingered herself like a maniac, listening to Barbara melt when her orgasm hit and she arched under her, clenching her teeth and pussy as she squirted on his cock and the mattress; Batgirl scratched the sheets hard enough to create tears on them as her whole body convulsed in pleasure when Bruce kept smashing his member inside her, drawing her climax until she fell limp on the bed.

Harley laughed when Batman made her roll from atop Batgirl to get her on her back and laid on her, barely giving her time to spread her legs before shoving it in and fuck her with the same intensity; the blonde searched his mouth blindly and they kissed fiercely as he humped into her with short but powerful blows.  
  
_Oh yeah Daddy, fuck me hard! -she panted breaking the kiss to lick his neck.  
  
Quinn's heart skipped a beat when she heard Barbara moaning softly at their side, still under the effects of her climax and giggled between her moans.  
  
_Oh my, she's still going! -Quinn moaned horny as hell- Batsy i think you got her hooked on this cock! And i... can't blame her!  
  
Bruce growled and his rythm increased to a maddening rate, to the point the blonde couldn't do more than babbling incoherently, locking her legs around his waist and scratching his back as he rammed her brutally; he pulsed constantly inside her and knowing he was going to cum heated her up more than ever, hugging him tight as she too reached her limit.  
  
_B-Batsy... -she cried- G-Gonna...  
  
Both let out a shout as their orgasms hit the same instant, the man's thick girth spilling his semen inside her while Harley clenched her pussy in a death grip to coerce every last drop as her whole being went stiff against the muscular man; she breathed raggedly, feeling the bliss of having Batman spurt his warm milk in her womb.  
  
_Oh gods Batsy... i love your creampies. -she whispered as her head went sleepy- My tummy is so... full.  
  
She woke up later, alone and warmly tucked under the sheets. The blonde looked around and sighed at seeing they left, but considering whom she was dealing with it wasn't a surprise; she also spotted the glass of water and pill on the nightstand and smiled.  
  
_One of these days i should pretend i forgot to take it. -she said to herself- Just to see if Bats freaks out.  
  
As she went for it however, she noticed a small note at its side written on a piece of paper.  
  
_"Just wanted to say thank you" -she read- "Felt amazing, boss said we might do it again. Love, Batgirl".  
  
The blonde chuckled amused at the note and swallowed the pill, smiling wide at the news and thinking of what she'd do when they met again.  
  
_Oh Batsy Datsy... -she whispered impishly- just wait till Diana hears of this.  
  
End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison Ivy. Hornifying toxins. Guess what happens.

Batman stumbled in front of Poison Ivy, lungs filling with the pheromone imbued air she'd used on her surprise attack while he investigated the hideout of a dangerous terrorist group located in the mountains of Europe; the fact she'd avoided turning the place into a personal botanical garden told him she was in it only for the money, acting as a guardian for the men.  
  
His mind turned feverish and Bruce felt like he was moving through thick mud when he tried to retreat, the woman chuckling as she approached; her greenish skin had an unearthly luster even under the cheap lights of the building, and her red lips looked so tempting and so, so sweet...  
  
_No. -he mumbled, struggling against her allure; the villain smirked and put a finger on her chin.  
  
_I always like how you fight my mind control, Batman. -she cooed, using her arms to press her breasts together- All the others fall too easily, even your friend Superman... but you always resist. It's... appealing to me.  
  
As she spoke he shook his head, taking deep breaths while Pamela walked in circles around him waiting for her toxins to weaken the man; her hand merely brushed his arm and a jolt ran through his body, making him clench his fists.  
  
_Now however, i don't really have the patience to play... these men, while generous in payment haven't allowed me to have fun so i thought why not bring the fun to me?  
  
_You... sold them out? -he hissed, trying to keep his balance- Just because you were bored? That's a bad marketing strategy Pamela.  
  
She laughed and he almost followed her example, barely controlling himself in the last moment; the woman stood in front of him licking her lips, the male holding a clear yet somewhat feeble fighting stance.  
  
_As i said, i want fun. And you -she purred getting closer- want it too my dear... relax for me.  
  
Batman swallowed thickly at her predatory smile, his brain shouting to just let her do as she wished; with a shaky sigh his arms fell at his sides and Ivy closed the distance with a petulant smirk.  
  
His legs however, were another story.  
  
A knee sunk in her stomach, making her open her eyes and mouth wide gasping for air as he mustered his willpower to kick her away; the woman shrieked as she rolled on the ground in pain and he fumbled with belt when she rose a hand, face distorted in fury, and hidden roots speared from underground binding his limbs and slamming him on the floor.  
  
_How... dare you?!  
  
Poison Ivy stood grumbling rubbing her belly and walked up to him stiff with anger, rising a foot and shoving it on his stomach heel first; he let out a weak scream, coughing as she dug on his abdomen before calming down and letting him breathe.  
  
_That was quite rude of you dear. -she hissed- But still, your unwavering spirit is a trait i admire... and also would love to break.  
  
With a giggle she straddled him, blatantly rubbing her firm butt on his groin earning an angry growl from the man; it was clear he fought with all his strength, but the pulsing she felt through her clothing told Ivy she got a reaction... quite a big reaction.

_Struggle all you want dear. -she purred moving back and forth over his bulge making him gasp- But your body is honest... it knows what you truly desire.  
  
Smiling impishly she got rid of her upper clothes, exposing her breasts to him and giggling when he fixed his eyes on them even if only for a moment before looking away; she snapped her fingers and more plants rose to work, gripping on his costume and tearing it apart to expose his sculpted, scarred chest and neck, Pamela biting her lip at the sight.  
  
_Goodness, it's better than i imagined. -she cooed- Look at this... so inviting. I can't wait to see what you're packing down here.  
  
Her hand grabbed and squeezed softly on his bulge, Batman arching under her when a wave of heat ran through his body; she chuckled and leant forward, her poisonous tongue licking his pectorals and further tainting him with her toxins as she worked her way up.  
  
_I won't kiss you yet, handsome. -she whispered hovering just above his mouth- I'll save that for last... when you beg for it. Only then you'll taste the sweet nectar of my lips, and become my faithful bodyguard. Until then i'm going to have so much fun with your...  
  
The ceiling crashed down on the other end of the deserted building, the perpetrator standing up amidst the rubble and looking around until her eyes settled on them and Ivy felt a spark of panic when Wonder Woman's gaze went from cautious to shocked then finally turned into a full blown murderous glare as she unsheathed her sword with a roar.  
  
_IVYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Pamela's reaction was more instinct than planning, quickly throwing the bound man at Diana who let her weapon fall on the ground to catch him, worry clouding the rage on her features as she looked at him; those few seconds were precious to the villain, who used her altered plants to burrow her way out in record speed.  
  
Poison Ivy wasn't a coward by any means, she was more than willing to fight until victory or unconsciousness reached her; but the amazon's reaction and the way she looked at him told the villain this wasn't a clash she wanted to endure: the fury and worry in her eyes clearly told the redhead she had crossed the line... and that was never good with someone of Diana's might.  
  
_Guess i'll lay low a couple months. -she mumbled underground- South America has some nice jungles.  
  
Meanwhile in the warehouse the heroine held Batman in her arms, gently stroking his cheek as he tried to focus on his surroundings.  
  
_Bruce dearest, i'm sorry i arrived late. -she apologized- I can't believe i forgot what your "help" signal sounds like... you never use it.  
  
_D-Diana. -he blurted feverishly- You came... thank you.  
  
She nodded, feeling more worried when he smiled softly and chuckled but quickly recovered some composure and frowned.  
  
_The mission... what of...?  
  
_The threat's neutralized. -she answered somewhat relieved his mind worked more or less fine- Dearest, what did she do? Did she...?  
  
_No. Just intoxicated me... i need... Batwing... home.  
  
She hugged him closer, kissing his cowled forehead and flying away now the group hidden in that zone had been dealt with to where they had landed prior the assault; the woman sighed in relief when his trademark ship appeared in sight and hurried to enter, carefully sitting him on the back while she handled the controls, trying to remember what he taught her about driving it.  
  
_Don't worry my dear, i'll take you home in no time. -she assured him- Once there Alfred will work a cure for the pois...  
  
His hand appeared from behind, touching the panels and her seat turned around swiftly, leaving a surprised Diana facing Bruce; he had taken his mask off and stared at her breathing heavily then suddenly lunged forward, catching the woman in a fierce kiss.

Wonder Woman whined softly into the kiss, caught with her guard down and only able to hold him by the waist when he climbed on top, tongue wiggling in her mouth freely until she managed to break away.  
  
_Bruce wait! -she said in confusion- What's... is it Ivy's doing? You need to calm... ah!  
  
Her hips bucked when the man's fingers slid under her clothes to squeeze and massage her bulge, sucking on her neck with needy noises before straightening leaving his worked chest just in height of her lips; Diana inhaled deeply, unaware of Pamela's toxic saliva having mixed with the sweat of his heated body, numbing her judgment, and licked on his pectorals while groping his tempting ass.  
  
Batman growled deep and held her close, enjoying her mouth nibbling on his nipples eagerly as Diana put him back on his seat, anxiously taking her skirt off to pull her raging erection out and frotting it on his crotch while kissing him passionately; after a little while she pulled back and grabbed his costume's lower half, tearing it open to expose his twitching asshole and half hard cock.  
  
_D-Diana! -he hissed licking his lips- Please...!  
  
The female placed her glans on his entrance and pushed, his ring giving in immediately to let her in; his insides clenched and let go as she moved, to the point it felt more like he was sucking her in rather than Diana was penetrating. She gripped on the seat above his head with force as her cock sunk into his ass, panting with desire the more his warmth enveloped her length; Bruce pulled her for a wet, tongue filled kiss she mewled in as her crotch finally brushed against his butt.  
  
Not breaking the kiss she started pumping, moving her hips in long thrusts making her balls slap on his cheeks when Diana rammed her whole member in Batman; he moaned full of desire and groped her breasts through her clothing, which prompted her to nibble on his lip as she slammed her dick into him.  
  
Wonder Woman pulled back, Bruce actually whimpering when her hardness abandoned his butthole briefly as she discarded her amazon uniform and swiftly turned him around on the seat, shoving her veiny dong in with a strong swing of her hips; Wayne moaned loudly as Diana laid on his back thrusting hard while her nimble hand gripped his erection and rubbed him insistently matching her wild fucking, biting on his back and panting as she smashed his rear.  
  
Deep groans came from his throat as his lover pounded relentlessy, spurred by his noises and the clamping of his bowels on her thick meat; Diana rested her chin on his shoulder, hair sticking to her face due the sweat and snarling fiercely as a primal need of taking him fueled her frantic skewering of the man. They relished on each other's heat and smell, grunting and fucking like animals without regard of foreplay or words, only heeding their combined lust.  
  
She felt her impending orgasm approach with each penetration of hers and every pulse of his cock telling he was close as well, driving Wonder Woman to slam her crotch on him harder and faster to reach climax; she began growling more and more intensely as her ruthless impaling pushed her closer to the limit until she jerked backwards with a scream, impaling him with force when her throbbing cock couldn't stand it anymore and began a ceaseless discharge of cum he moaned at, spurting his own load on the leather seat shaking in her grasp.  
  
Diana grinded on him, coercing every drop of semen she could out of her balls while Bruce took deep breaths and turned to kiss her as she caressed all over his abs and chest adoringly; the amazon panted on his mouth as she took her member out of him, still hard and pulsing, and he sat down holding his stiff penis upwards. She eyed him licking her lips, smiled and spun to show her leaking pussy to him.

Diana chuckled and slowly sat on his lap, Bruce's long and thick cock spreading her walls pleasingly as he sunk in her wetness throbbing hard; her own prick jolted and dripped abundant precum on the ship's floor as she swallowed him to the base, grasping the armrests and beginning to bounce on him while the man massaged her tits, planting sweet kisses on her back.  
  
Each time she went down she felt his tip smooch her womb and the amazon's belly grew hotter at the notion of having his rich sperm fertilize her; a small part of her mind said it was a bad idea, but she quickly dismissed it when he growled satisfied as soon as the naughty thoughts made her clench around him. He surely wanted it too... to breed her.  
  
_Dearest, i can feel you throb eagerly. -she managed to say- Do you want to cum that badly in me?  
  
_Yes. -he grunted desperately- Diana, i want to fill you so much i'm going mad!  
  
She giggled in delight at his words, and even more when he held her by under the thighs and spread her legs, lifting her to slam his cock in; Wonder Woman whined in happiness when their balls slapped soundly, both heavy and full of warm milk for each other. Bruce slammed his crotch on Diana's butt nonstop, deep grunts joining her high pitched moans as he impaled her with all his might, intent on shooting his cum inside her; for her part the female stroked her erection feverishly, eager to mark the place where they expressed their mutual love.  
  
The man slipped his head under her arm to suck on her breast, earning a happy whimper from the amazon as her fingers tangled on his hair, toes curling as Bruce smashed her without mercy, his hot length scraping all over her sensitive vagina while her juices smeared his shaft and balls as they leaked profusely; his savage fucking soon took both to their breaking point and he quickened the pace even more, ready to give her what she wanted.  
  
_Diana, my love... -he panted as he - I can't hold much longer...  
  
_Do it dearest! -she whined eagerly- Plunge your seed in my deepest spot, put a baby inside my womb!  
  
With a fierce cry Batman rammed his cock in as he grabbed her by the hips and slammed her down, his cum spilling in long spurts while Diana trembled from head to toe, member shooting thick streams of her semen on the front seat and even the controls; as her member let her load out she used her hand to collect whatever she could until it finished and she offered her smeared hand to him, watching gladly as he lapped her semen to the last drop.  
  
_Dearest... -she whispered kissing him tenderly.  
  
Bruce relaxed on the seat hugging her tightly, both catching their breath as the heat of the moment washed away and they regained their senses; Diana swallowed a bit and let out a nervous giggle.  
  
_It was Ivy's thing, wasn't it?  
  
_Partly. Her toxins work on the part of our brains focused on more... basic instincts.  
  
_So it was also our doing, our... thoughts.  
  
_Hmmmmm...  
  
_I know what i said, but... i don't want you to think i... want to be a mother so early. I mean, having a family is my dream but...  
  
_Diana. -he said softly- I understand. And i'm happy you think of me that way. And in case you didn't notice, i was quite on board.  
  
_I did. -she said smiling- Dearest, someday...  
  
She left the phrase hanging and he kissed her cheek, giving her hand a loving squeeze.  
  
_Someday. -he promised.

Hours later the Batwing landed on the cave through an upper passage, barely making a noise as it did; like its owner, it moved swiftly and silently.  
  
Its hood opened and the couple jumped down, met by Alfred's risen eyebrow as he surveyed them, noting his master's torn uniform and Diana's slightly embarrassed expression; the butler's mouth twitched imperceptibly on the corners, the man managing to contain the smile.  
  
_Master Bruce, Miss Diana. -he greeted them- I'm glad you returned unharmed.  
  
_It's good to see you Alfred. -she said smiling- I hope we didn't make you worry.  
  
_Not at all Miss. -he replied with some amusement- I know you can look after Master Bruce perfectly well.  
  
_Alfred. -Batman said before she could answer- Diana will stay for dinner, prepare whatever she wishes.  
  
_There's no need... -she said, but Pennyworth's chuckle made her stop.  
  
_It won't be a problem Miss Diana, in fact i would love if you could give me some information on Themyscira's dishes. It will give Master Bruce plenty of time to clean the Batwing's interior.  
  
Diana blushed furiously while the butler turned around with a smirk and went for the elevator, where he waited for her patiently; the amazon looked at her lover, apparently unfazed by the man's words.  
  
_D-dearest. -she stuttered- Did he just...?  
  
_He can be subtle when he wants to. -Batman said- He hardly does though, as you can see. You'll get used to it.  
  
_I hope so. I wish i could hide my feelings the way you do.  
  
_It makes you look cute. -he said making her smile and added- And if it comforts you, i've had my good share of teasing, congratulations cake included.  
  
Diana giggled and pecked him on the lips before going after the butler.  
  
_Maybe i'll ask him for some stories while the food gets ready.  
  
_Gods have mercy upon me. -Bruce whispered after they left.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lul, Batman/Ivy shippers got rick rolled. I may let her in later though.
> 
> By the way, whoever finds the videogame reference i put somewhere in the chapter can choose the next chapter's couple/trio/whatever.
> 
> If not... i'll think of something.
> 
> Btw no, no babies were made. Too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman has a sparring match with Power Girl. What could go wrong?
> 
> Answer: nothing. It goes awesome and smutty.
> 
> BTW, to avoid problems cramming both Power and Super Girl in the fic (eventually) i made them twins: Kira (Power) and Kara (Super). Yes, very imaginative, sue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i lost all i had sketched/developed due technical difficulties. And forgetting to make back ups, i'm an idiot. Hope you enjoy and leave any suggestions/ideas/comments.

The room shook intensely, proof of the strength of the contestants it held and the skill and resources of those who designed and built it to withstand enormous amounts of punishment either from physical hits or the wide range of energy attacks the League members; and even then its cracked surface left no doubts of the might the sparring heroines possessed.  
  
Diana stood firm in place and used her arm to block a powerful blow from Power Girl that forced her to slide backwards while preparing for the next attack; her hand unconsciously moved to get her lasso but stopped halfway when her mind reminded it was safely stashed outside since it was a no-weapons match, at least for her: Kira Zor-El had neither need nor desire of wielding weaponry, and Wonder Woman chose to face her in equal conditions unless Power Girl requested otherwise.  
  
Dodging her flying onrush the amazon grabbed Kira by an ankle and smashed her on the ground, the blonde answering with her eye beams launching Diana backwards; the themysciran landed and rolled swiftly, dashing towards her opponent and ducking under her jab to give the kryptonian a quick flurry of fists finishing with a strong uppercut that sent her against a wall and on her knees.  
  
_Third time! -Diana said triumphant- I win!  
  
Kira shook her head a bit and remained in place, smiling as the brunette approached stretching a hand to help her up; the blonde took it and rose, breathing deep as she regained her breath which made the boob window tighten on her breasts, something Diana noticed... and Kira didn't miss her glance.  
  
_You know, maybe we should change the scoring system. -the blonde said amused- Getting me on my knees seems to be too much of an incentive for you.  
  
_Oh Kira! -she answered looking away- Don't be so naughty, we're in a sparring session!  
  
_Actually we finished Diana. -Power Girl pointed- And you know very well these rooms are spy proof.  
  
The amazon played with a dark lock of hair until the blonde gently turned her face toward hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips, humming deep, and smiled when the brunette answered in kind; Wonder Woman's hands quickly settled on her hips, sliding under her suit to massage the sculpted bottom that so many times caught her sight while their tongues played in each other's mouth.  
  
Kira unclasped the warrior's skirt and felt her bulge with a hand, clamping the other on Diana's butt making her jolt a bit and break the kiss to pull her white costume down her shoulders; the amazon looked hungrily at the firm tits and gave her nipples a good suck as the blonde pushed the suit further down until it fell on the floor.  
  
Licking her lips Diana stepped back to get rid of her clothing, enjoying Kira's soft panting when her big cock stood free and ready to pierce her partner, its dripping tip matching the blonde's leaking pussy; the brunette neared again, resting her engorged member against the other's marked abs and giving her a lustful kiss followed by a smug look.  
  
_Ready to be on your knees a fourth time dear?  
  
With a wide grin Kira obeyed, falling down in front of her and brushing her massive dong on her face, sticking her tongue out to taste the musk and sweat Diana carried; scent of a warrior, a strong mate just like the man this amazon loved to take more than anyone... which Kira would die to see.

_You should invite Bruce again one of this days. -the blonde purred running her tongue on the underside- It's not fair to hog me all for yourself Diana.  
  
The amazon's eyed narrowed and Power Girl chuckled internally when her hand landed on her head, rubbing her against the huge dick while tutting at the knelt female; Diana then grabbed her member and put its glans on the blonde's warm mouth, pushing inside her up to the start of her throat.  
  
_You seem a bit too interested in bringing my dearest into our carnal escapades Kira... is there some kind of devious scheme in your mind? -she whispered as the blonde tasted her meat- Something you want from him? Tell me.  
  
Power Girl moaned on her length, gagging a bit when the amazon shoved the pulsing girth deeper easily throating her with her long hardness even when there was at least a third left for her to swallow; Kira's hands were busy, one fingering her moisty snatch while the other gave a gentle massage on her heavy balls, feeling them pulse with warm seed ready to be spurted on and in her.  
  
With a snarl Diana placed a foot on the wall, holding the blonde's head with both hands as she began bucking her hips, pulling out almost completely then shoving her cock in earning some nice choking noises from Kira; the kryptonian's eyes were a bit teary as the mammoth dong spred her throat and the brunette's testicles dangled closer to her chin with every pump until the amazon made a small groan and thrusted harder, driving her whole length inside.  
  
She held Power Girl there a bit, enjoying the tightness around her dick as the blonde's throat made swallowing efforts before releasing to let her breathe; the other rubbed her neck a bit smiling satisfied at the saliva smeared penis erect before her, standing up to face Diana.  
  
_Bruce? -she said teasingly- I want you to watch while he gives it to me or eats me out like a good boy.  
  
The warrior answered by pushing her against the wall, lifting her by the thighs to spread her legs and slamming her cock in without foreplay making her scream in pleasure and hug her by the shoulders; Kira's insides clenched her almost painfully and Diana gasped, struggling to restrain her orgasm back as she started ramming the blonde.  
  
_You want me to watch you take my man? -she hissed against her smirking lips- Please you while i fap on the sideline?  
  
_Ah, fuck yes! -Kira answered licking the amazon's chin- I want you to ogle at him dump his load inside another woman! And then screw him senseless in front of me!  
  
Diana chuckled and slammed her mouth on hers, balls slapping on Power Girl as she smashed their groins together with superhuman strength; the blonde's hands roamed on her back as the themysciran's pulsing meat skewered her vagina, pushing her womb up with each stab of her dong.  
  
Kira's naughty words had set Wonder Woman's mind ablaze, throbbing in desire as she took the blonde fiercely against the wall; Diana let go of her thighs to grab her by the ass, the other locking both legs around the brunette's waist as her rythm increased and their orgasm neared.  
  
The blonde's fingers tangled in her hair, moaning in the kiss as Diana's thrusts became shorter and fiercer, her breathing more anxious with every pump of her hips until it became unbearable for both and they whined into their mouths when WW smashed against her and her seed shot hot and thick inside Kira.

Power Girl strengthened the grip on her partner, holding her close as her mighty penis pulsed with each spurt until it calmed down, at least in the sense of not cumming; when Diana pulled out of her the powerful member was as ready as in the beginning, and the brunette's eyes showed the same lust as she turned the blonde around to make her face the wall.  
  
The amazon threw herself on Kira rubbing her length on the blonde's ass while Power Girl jerked her hips softly, submissive and willing, fuelling the brunette's lust and making her hardness throb between her cheeks; Diana lowered enough to aim her tip on the blonde's pussy and thrusted upwards, impaling the young kryptonian in one go and making her scream joyfully when the amazon's searing heat moved back and forth inside.  
  
The themysciran grabbed the blonde's wrists to pin her against the wall as she pumped her hips, resting her chin on Kira's shoulder and panting eagerly on her ear; her younger partner moaned in response, juices running down her thick thighs as Diana's huge schlong buried in her with forceful thrusts, her warm insides welcoming the throbbing amazon hardness.  
  
Grunting on the other's ear the brunette slammed her crotch on her rear making the walls vibrate with her might, Kira moaning with a smile as Diana fucked her nonstop; they knew staying long wasn't an option so both let go of their inhibitions and enjoyed the frantic pace of the amazon, her thick dong nailing Zor-el mercilessly.  
  
Power Girl felt her wet tongue on her cheek and turned to face Diana, mouth open to invite her for a lustful kiss as the themysciran let go of her wrists to fondle the firm breasts the blonde had, thrusting longer and deeper; she was on the verge of climax when her speed increased as well as the violence of her ramming, the cock's tip bulging on Kira's abs as Diana impaled her in a frenzy until she suddenly smashed against her and moaned desperately on her mouth, shaking as her second orgasm arrived.  
  
The younger heroine broke the kiss and whimpered when Wonder Woman pressed hard against her, dick throbbing as it spilled more amazon seed in her bowels yet not ceasing her pumping; instead Diana pulled her to the side and made her fall on her belly, pinning Kira down as she went for sloppy thirds, smacking against the kryptonian slower but with force.  
  
Zor-el moaned softly as the humongous member was shoved fully inside, the reduced speed letting her feel its girth better as her prior creaming left her lubed and sticky for the amazon; the warrior kissed her tenderly as she drove her hardness back and forth with migthy slams of her waist, leaking even more cum from her previous climax.  
  
The duo felt their bodies hot and sweaty, wet slaps marking each penetration as WW did her partner clumsily, Kira relaxing under her to let the woman fuck her a last time until she tensed on top and the blonde smiled satisfied at the third warm creampie; Diana tensed above, forcing every last drop of semen out of her prick before falling on top of her, licking her neck and grinding her hips on her lovely ass.  
  
They laid that way a few minutes then the brunette rolled off her friend, both chuckling at the loud "schlick" of her cock sliding out of Kira, the blonde resting on an elbow as she proceeded to use her mouth and tongue to diligently clean the amazon's huge dick; Diana patted her head kindly, a smug smile on her face as the kryptonian finished and they got dressed.  
  
_This was a hell of a sparring session. -she complimented Power Girl, who smirked and winked at her.

_Thanks. -she replied- I'm glad you had fun.  
  
_This is the first time we've done it here, isn't it? -Diana asked suddenly- In the JLA quarters.  
  
_Yeah well, i was a bit wary of doing it here until i found out this room is safe from peeping.  
  
_What do you mean?  
  
_That it's completely isolated from curious eyes. -the blonde pointed with a smile- Perfect for... extended training sessions.  
  
At this the amazon frowned a bit, a sudden sense of mischief poking her mind making her bite down a smirk.  
  
_Who... who told you that? -she inquired, trying not to sound too amused.  
  
_Batman, this morning. Why?  
  
Diana chuckled and covered her mouth, turning to look around with sly eyes while the blonde stared at her confused.  
  
_Dearest! -the brunette called- Why did you tell her that?  
  
_To let you have some much needed relaxing sexual intercourse. -a voice said from a vague point- I know you haven't been able to satisfy your urges for some time.  
  
_B-B-Batman? -Kira stuttered- Where are you? What's going on?  
  
_This room is actually quite monitored. -he explained- To make sure people using it don't hurt each other seriously. Don't worry, i'm the only one here now; i requested sole control of your sparring match.  
  
_So you watched us... why? Why did you lie to me?  
  
_Because i'm aware you like sex with Diana and she needed someone strong enough to withstand her lust after the period of abstinence she went through.-he told Kira- And this room gave you enough privacy once i made sure i was the only one expectating.  
  
_My dearest... you always think of me! -Diana said moved- Good thing i've saved some energy for you later.  
  
Power Girl glanced at her rising an eyebrow, but she finally decided to let it slide and shake her head smiling; it wasn't like she didn't enjoy despite knowing Wayne was watching... quite the opposite in fact.  
  
_You could have joined us. -she told him.  
  
_There is a need of at least one member of the League in the control room, otherwise someone is called at random. -Bruce explained- Maybe on another occasion.  
  
_Speaking of occasions. -Zor-el said turning to Diana- Kara will be returning from her mission with the Green Lanterns in a few days. Maybe you two could give her a proper welcome... she can't stop thinking of that threesome.  
  
_My, what a great idea! Do you want to...?  
  
_Oh no, ew! -Kira said laughing and rising her hands- Not with my sister in the same room! I couldn't focus from the embarrassment!  
  
_Oh, i see. Anyways, thank you for the great time Kira. -the amazon said and smirked- Let's hope we can spar again soon.  
  
_Who knows, maybe next time you can spar with him while i... make sure you're playing nice.  
  
_Can we not make a habit of this? -Bruce said- I got enough eye rolls when i got people out of the room, they must be talking of my possible fighting fetish.  
  
Both women laughed as they left the place.  
  
_Definitely doing it again. -they said.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep it's kinda short, but also intense. Might throw some Bruce x Power Girl or a threesome some day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Bruce visit a public bath in Themyscira seeking to relax, but the sights prove too much for Diana who asks him to go back to their room for some intimacy... and he refuses.
> 
> After all they didn't need to leave, did they?
> 
> This episode is set in the start of their relationship, that's why instead of WW gladly sharing him she goes into "possessive puppy" mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long delayed update, i know. And i'm sorry for that, i really want to invest time in this story but the other fics are easier to write and i kept holding this one back. 
> 
> So i decided to apply a new updating schedule as follows:  
> _Attack on titan futa x male reader.  
> _Street fighter futa x male reader.  
> _DC futa x male reader.  
> _This work.
> 
> I know it seems unfair to leave it last, but being the only one with a central couple and a lighter setting (the others feature/will feature some dark rapey stuff) means i need to work more carefully on it. So leaving it for last as i write gives me more time to think as i finish the others.

Diana felt the public bath's warm water relax her muscles as she sat in the huge pool resting her head on Bruce's shoulder while her hand brushed his thigh; she couldn't suppress a little smile at the fact he was the first man in centuries not only to visit the island but to be invited again by the queen herself: of course the fact he was dating the princess weighed but the stories of his exploits told by Wonder Woman, known for being honest and avoiding embellishments, helped cement his status as trustworthy friend of the amazons.  
  
So far his visits had been mainly to serve as link between the island and the League, as an ambassador as well as a capable teacher who could explain in better detail how the outside world worked to the isolated themyscirans on subjects ranging from politics and war to social basics and even sex: Queen Hippolita had a keen interest in those matters, and by her decree any warrior who wanted to have a chance to try and reach the exterior had to be deemed ready by the caped crusader; it was no surprise he often found himself besieged by eager groups of amazons willing to "study" and prepare for a visit to the mysterious outside, which was why he had increased the frequency of these encounters after the League decided it was a priority to help the islanders contact other countries.  
  
Even if it meant she couldn't spend as much time as she wanted with him Diana felt proud at knowing he was a key part in her society's integration in the world, leaving behind a past of uncertainty and distrust and giving the warriors a new goal: to spread justice along the League purging evil from its root wherever it could be found, a more than appealing concept for them specially the younger and more avid ones; there was also the fact Bruce had told them how different they were from other people in regards of their... physique, and while some were unsure of how it could affect their relationships with foreigners others were more than enthusiast to try their luck, within the boundaries he'd told them were expected.  
  
Now however they finally had an occasion to be together and Diana had taken him to a public bath to relax among other warriors who also sought to relax after a long day of training and work; shame was alien in such a place and so all amazons walked around naked, bodies glistening with the warm water as they washed, some on her own, others cleaning each other and others engaged in other activities: some drank fresh wine and laughed together, others were participating in an arm wrestling contest. And others...  
  
Bruce eyed the amazon sitting on a bench, legs spread as another kept busy bobbing on her length, while some meters away one moaned submissively on all fours as two more knelt on each end, their members sliding in and out her mouth and pussy with slick noises; at his side Diana looked at the display as well, body growing hotter when the one in the bench threw her head back and blew her load on her partner's face, the other chuckling and going to wash her face. Wether he'd been uncomfortable with the freely done sex in such spaces in his first visit the man didn't show it in the least, and now he was quite used to seeing it as places like this were also a meeting place to debate intellectual matters between adults: he still remembered the princess's flustered face when her mother invited him on his second trip to relax and chat, the two calmly discussing politics and morals while a couple fucked some meters away.  
  
It wasn't that Diana was ashamed of her own culture or anything similar: gods knew she'd had her fair share of public intercourse, sometimes in threesomes and once a full-fledged orgy to celebrate her choosing as champion of the amazons; what bothered her was something else which she wanted to speak with her lover about verily, but couldn't bring herself to start the conversation every time she wished to... she still felt embarrassed about it. Instead she snuggled closer to him, her hand going up on his leg underwater until it brushed his groin, happy to find him pulsing already.

_Dearest. -she whispered in his ear- I want you... shall we go somewhere else?  
  
After all it wasn't necessary for them to stay in the place, it was completely normal to seek a more isolated place if one got in the mood in front of others: sex in public was as much a valid choice as it was in private, and she felt the longing for him grow the more the trio on the other side continued... she felt a little spark of jealousy at their carefree attitude, at least until he spoke and she noticed that tiny playful note he used when he knew what was going on despite his current company's effort in hiding things.  
  
_Do you really want to leave Diana? -he asked.  
  
And there it was: Bruce was aware of her plight, aware she felt the desire of taking him in front of others but was too shy and conscious of his culture's beliefs in such matters to bring up the subject... so he did it for her. Wonder Woman blushed intensely and shook her head, her dick rising even more when he smiled in return.  
  
_Well then, why should we?  
  
_It's just, Bruce... are you okay with it? -she asked hesitant- You don't have to if it bothers you.  
  
_Your home, your rules. -he answered shaking his head- And besides... why would i be bothered by making love with you? Here or in our bedroom, all that matters is that we join without shame Diana, as long as it is permitted.  
  
The brunette stared at him as her doubts quickly vanished and were replaced by desire, leaning to kiss him with increasing passion while some of the amazons looked with interest: after all she was the princess not to mention the best endowed of them all, and he was an exotic view from being a man, a foreigner and carrying a myriad of scars on his chest; themysciran magical medicine left no marks except when used to treat powerful dark magic wounds, and as such those "trophies" were rare as he found out when after a sparring match with some guards he became buried in gushing women trying to feel his skin and asking the stories behind each and every one.  
  
And now they watched lustfully how Diana embraced him, purposely licking every mark on his chest while holding Bruce against her body feeling him pulse on her chiseled abs: she stood up and got out out of the pool, water leaking down their bodies as she knelt and carefully placed him on the floor facing upwards to resume her devoted kissing of his muscular torax; throbbing vividly her powerful member brushed on his as she bucked slow and sweet on him, feeling more and more eyes on her with each passing second. The amazon smooched and licked her way down on his abdomen, caressing the muscles sculpted by constant workout while he looked at her sharp and provocative, serious in expression but with a playful spark in his eyes she loved and felt spurred by as she finally reached his crotch where his thick member rose pulsing and leaking, the delicious treat she craved since a good while; Diana looked at it with longing and started sucking focusing on the upper half, eagerly collecting all the precum she could before bobbing on the veiny erection.  
  
All over the place more amazons turned to watch the couple engaging in their lust, dicks starting to harden here and there as her low needy moans mixed with his deep growls: the islanders were very attracted by Batman's gruff voice as well as Bruce's softer yet manly normal tone, appealing and exotic to the all female population; and if their enraptured staring was any sign they felt very pleased by their show as the princess let go of his member and stood tall and strong, stroking her impressive length in plain sight of her fellow warriors while he knelt in front of the brunette, he cock looming above his face.

A soft murmur rose when he licked her from base to top, using his tongue to tease the slit of her glans before taking it in and move back and forth until she got to the entrance of his throat and Bruce pulled back to put his mouth on her cum filled balls, diligently servicing the princess while she held him there with a satisfied sigh; neither noticed, or simply didn't mind, that a few amazons were now touching themselves as he eagerly sucked her testicles, picturing the man in that same position between their legs as he went back to swallowing Diana's huge dong, humming on her length when it pushed deeper and the brunette held him by the hair to start moving him at her pace.  
  
A younger amazon in the water a few meters away sat on the pool's border stroking her hardness while staring intently at the male's ass, panting when she laid on her back bucking her hips slightly into her gripping hand dying to know if she'd share; on the other side the three from the beginning had changed positions, the middle one still receiving but now sandwiched with a warrior above and under her pumping slower, all watching at Diana as her immense penis went down Wayne's throat further than anyone had ever dared to take... yet he took it like it was nothing, barely making any gagging noises as three quarters of the humongous meat shaft slid in and out.  
  
Slowly a couple more women neared through the water, resting on the edge to watch more clearly while jerking off to the display of Bruce letting himself be pushed on Diana's crotch: the amazon gritted her teeth as his throat tightened around her and his tongue teased all over her erection, savoring the soft musk she emanated as his work and the audience made her throb in his mouth; all eyes were on them as the male grabbed her by the butt to steady as he swallowed the last of Diana's huge cock and her switch flipped when his lower lip brushed her balls: under the heated gaze of her sisters the princess began to move her hips back and forth panting as her saliva smeared dick pulsed madly sliding smoothly into Bruce's waiting, warm throat with a wet noise, drool falling on the bath's floor with each pump.  
  
She looked from above, heart racing as she used her hands to hold Bruce still as her cock went in and out with slow movements to let him breathe as the hot meat made a very sexy bulge appear on his neck: Diana whimpered, hair sticking to her face and showing a blissful expression of pleasure as she moaned shamelessy fucking his face while more women approached with their dongs hard as stone to jerk off a few meters away from them, emboldened by the fact the brunette did nothing to stop them; on the contrary, their interest made the princess feel even hotter as she pumped on his face humming kindly, toes curling a bit every time her balls slapped on his chin sending a spark through her.  
  
But what got her burning was his gaze: Bruce was far from being like the amazons she'd throated in the past, who gagged and cried on her cock with most being unable to get past half its length before reaching their limit; the man took her wholly and eagerly, barely getting a bit of water in his eyes, who looked up to her calm and determined... predatory. Full of desire and thirst for her member, her seed and the lips she was licking as her orgasm drew nearer each time his muscles tightened on her, seeing his hand work slowly on the big member that had her screaming praises to Aphrodite and Eros when he took her fierce and passionately.  
  
_Dearest. -she mumbled, the others gasping and giggling at the title- Oh dearest i'm so close... 

On their side low splashing noises were heard as a few warriors's arms moved underwater, the women masturbating at the royal couple while others did the same on several near spots, some standing and looking at him while others knelt and sucked their fingers, wishing they had his cock swallowing skills; a few sat on the nearby benches or the floor, eyeing with hunger the ass that filled the brunette's fantasies and hoping one day to try it themselves, although for now Diana showed no sign of inviting anyone, as it was the custom not to join a couple or group unless called first.  
  
Suddenly Diana whimpered and her bucking turned faster, the male finally showing a mild struggle to take her, a faint gagging as her imposing member stretched his throat and her knees trembled, unequivocal signs of her incoming orgasm, the woman face showing tension: sweat ran down her temples and she panted quietly, eyes closed with a slight from as her cock throbbed until she couldn't hold it anymore and cried loudly; however instead of shoving her humongous lump of meat as deep as possible to feed her cum right in his stomach she pulled out, stroking feverishly and splattering her abundant load on Bruce's face, who swiftly closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out as stream after stream of white sticky milk landed on him.  
  
A high pitched whine was heard from behind them when a warrior came as well, legs spread on her seat and bucking into the air as she spilled her seed on the floor with others following her example as their cocks began shooting: one squirmed in the pool, huffing as her semen was carried by the constantly moving water, while other shut her lips and legs tight on a bench, small bursts coating her fingers in white; most however endured and watched how the man licked some of Diana's sticky treat gulping it with a soft chuckle before she knelt and wiped his face clean with her tongue, moaning lasciviously before catching him into a feral kiss, driven completely by lust.  
  
_Fuck, i wonder if she'll share. -a woman commented in native language stroking her dick as she looked at a friend- He looks so capable and... yummy.  
  
Finally showing a glint of perception Diana eyes her with a possessive spark in her dark orbs before guiding her to rest on all fours and leaning to kiss and bite his back while her fingers began spreading his entrance, eagerly moving inside his warm ass as her cock kept pulsing as erect as when they started rubbing on his thigh; the other amazons saw her moves were now more conscious, calculated and purposeful: gestures, gaze and low growls all spoke of her desire to take him in front of everyone, of letting all know whom he belonged to.  
  
Moving with the grace of a cat Wonder Woman slid her body on his, her impressive cock frotting on his entrance as she looked around like a lioness holding her prey before aligning her shaft and pushing in: her thick meat penetrated him slowly both to avoid hurting him and to make sure everyone saw her man take it with a pleasured face as she sank little by little in him; a few more gasps were heard nearby as some warriors couldn't handle the excitement and blew their loads yet no one had left so far, intent on watching the show until the end. While this happened Diana kept driving her member in, the humongous flesh spear burying in Bruce's tight interior making her moan in delight at his guttural groans, clenching on her rhythmically to make her tremble; the brunette hugged him by the waist as her meat entered more and more into his velvety insides until her crotch touched his butt and some amazons whistled low in recognition at his resilience before biting their lips when the usually composed princess began thrusting still in the hug, rocking her hips like a horny dog... and huffing like one as well.

She'd never been this horny before and that was saying something taking into account he drove her crazy at times: but the current situation was well beyond their usual passionate escapades, touching a deep, dark part of her fantasies as the strong female smacked soundly against her lover while being watched by her friends, her sisters in arms, as she became a wild beast seeking to show Bruce was HERS; hers to take and fill with her potent seed, to taste and ravage at her leisure, hers to fuck her stupid in their bedroom into what could easily be breeding sessions were they not taking measures to prevent pregnancy. Diana's balls slapped on his sending pleasuring shivers all over her, the brunette panting eagerly in his ear to let him know how much she enjoyed his body, how thankful she was of being able to drill him in the other women's presence when he suddenly clamped down on her length and Wonder Woman cried delighted, grinding on him insistently; he slowly fell forward, adopting a submissive posture that got her wild, the female screwing him harder while her mouth turned into a joyous snarl as she almost hopped in place by how fast she fucked her lover, rising her hips high to smash her cock in like a battery ram and feeling the familiar sensation of a cumshot grow stronger with each slap on his butt.  
  
_Br-Bruce, my love... -she whimpered- I... can't...  
  
_Do it Diana, please! -he panted hot as the sun- Fill me!  
  
His soft begging was enough to push her past her limit, gritting her teeth as she slammed in to the hilt and cried loud and long, marking each abundant gush of semen with a strong thrust into him, balls twitching clearly for those behind her to see and spurring more women into climax wbo either pictured themselves under her receiving her soupy milk or imagined it was them who creampied the battle scarred male; more jets of cum stained the bath's floor as Diana rested on top of him breathing hard and kissing the man lovingly... however he had a last thing reserved to make her feel even more satisfied.  
  
_Diana? -he asked.  
  
_Yes? -she replied shyly, licking his chin.  
  
_Won't you show them how i cum when you fuck me?  
  
She stiffened against him and Wayne smirked when he felt her relaxing member suddenly grow into full erection inside him while her eyes widened: the woman nostrils flared and she rose taking him up as she stood holding him by the thighs, spreading his legs to let the others see his hard, erect member bounce when she began pumping up driving her monstrous amazonian cock deep into him, skewering the male who held onto her neck with both arms as he moaned deep and openly under her assault; Diana's face showed nothing more than pure desire, eyes veiled by lust and mouth half open in a crooked possessive smile as she fucked her man in the open, demonstrating once and for all whose dong he submitted to with powerful thrusts while they shared a heated kiss other women whined at, burning with the need of trying him yet knowing he was off limits.  
  
For now.  
  
The brunette kept drilling him nonstop for a good time while around her more women reached their limits and bursted a good deal of cum watching them fuck: she didn't really process any of that, mind solely focused in shoving her huge dick inside Bruce and filling him up with her cum; she knew he was holding it back, he was a master of self control and made her all the more eager to achieve climax, aware he'd wait to the last possible moment to let it out so she put her best into the ramming of his ass. Diana began pumping at a maddening speed, knees bending as her shaft went in and out with loud slaps of her balls as she huffed and groaned into the kiss: her stallion cock throbbed like crazy inside him, small early spurts of cum already leaking before she reached orgasm such was the energy she drove herself with; their audience watched enraptured how Wonder Woman devolved into a feral, lustful beast moaning and snarling like an animal until she broke the kiss to slam herself in with a loud roar.

The veins on her testicles expanded as they twitched clearly when she erupted inside Bruce, thick jets of cum spraying in his tight bowels flooding him even more as he threw his head back with a strangled moan and his member bounced shooting long streams of semen that reached far enough to hit the nearest amazon, a young girl still in training who had held magnificently until then and came with a cute whimper along the rest of the amazons sighing and panting as their loads flew around; this happened as Diana's mighty cock still spurted her baby batter inside her lover, a blissful expression of pleasure and contentedness easing her once fierce features, slowly sitting to hug close and kiss the man who gave her the most exciting fuck of her life so far.  
  
The whole audience whistled and clapped at them, Diana grinning in a mixture of embarrassment and pride while Bruce gave them a soft smile with a little nod, still held by the woman when she dragged on her butt back to the water before pulling out and letting the coursing water take what leaked from him into the leaving stream as it renewed, feeling it wash the sweat they had built once more; now however she held him firmly in his lap as the rest went back to their activities, although some chose to near them and sit at a respectful distance to give the couple proper space.  
  
_Damn that was hot. -one said- Wondered when you'd give us a show Diana.  
  
_I've wanted for a while. -she confessed hugging him- I just didn't think my dearest would approve of it... he really surprised me today.  
  
_Oh, so now you won't hold back eh? -another asked playfully before switching to her native language- But what i'd like to know is: will the princess share this amazing butt she caught?  
  
Her lips tightened as well as her embrace and Bruce couldn't help a small chuckle.  
  
_I guess the answer is "no". -he said in themysciran and the others stared at him.  
  
_You speak our language?  
  
_Well enough i hope.  
  
_He already spoke greek when i met him -Diana said smiling- It made communication easier once he learnt more of the differences between that tongue and our more ancient version of it.  
  
_He spoke our language since the beginning? -the warrior asked and she nodded- Then why did he want you as translator?  
  
_To get you to speak casually in front of me. -he said- I wanted to know how you behave between yourselves naturally, when you thought i wouldn't understand.  
  
_And it kept him at arms reach. -Diana said giggling- In case you girls wanted to try something.  
  
_Not that it prevented a few... offers. -he remembered- I'll never forget that little twitch in your eye the fourth time someone asked me to...  
  
_Dearest! -she groaned resting her forehead on his back.  
  
_Oh Athena! -one laughed- You truly monopolized him today though... i think his customs also stuck a bit to you too.  
  
She bit her lip, feeling her face heat at the slight barb and curling her toes underwater.  
  
_I just don't think i'm... ready to see him with others. It's selfish, i do have sex with other women when he's not there.  
  
_Your libido is high. -he pointed- I have no problem with that.  
  
_So... -an amazon said smirking- Someday?  
  
Diana sighed. Perhaps?  
  
_I'll think about it. -she said and smiled- But for now... hands off ladies!  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback and suggestions are welcome, they'll really help me. As for now i have quite a few people asking another Batman x Batgirl episode so i might as well start on that one. Just don't forget Diana needs some love too, okay? 😉


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good session of crimefighting Barbara dares ask Bruce for a second intimate encounter. He accepts. Then asks for a fantasy... and he happily obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering putting this story into a brief hiatus, mainly to get the (many) requests from other works done, since this one doesn't have many. In any case, i'll modify this note if i choose to do so.

Barbara Gordon cartwheeled to the side, briefly supporting with one hand while the other took a small but potent flashbang from her belt and threw it as she moved: her training allowed her to close her eyes as it landed behind the man who attacked first, exploding and blinding his incoming reinforcements just as thr redhead landed on her feet and lunged under the furious swing of his bat, rising her leg and hitting him with her heel square on the chin; he fell like a puppet without strings, letting the young vigilante focus on his still dizzy companions, five mooks she stunned with the bomb: the first two were dispatched with swift jabs at their temples before the third shouted a warning to his teammates and retreated slightly, sight blurry as he threw blows blindly before a hard kick on his stomach made him bend.  
  
The remaining two, a man and a woman, readied for combat as much as they could: he began spinning a heavy chain in his hands while she wielded her stunning rod, modified to bring much more pain to her victims and staying behind the male who lashed at Batgirl; the black clad fighter evaded and quickly dashed at him, closing the distance and nullifying his weapon almost completely: he predictably tried to back down in panic, blocking his partner's view when Barbs jumped supporting on the surprised man's shoulder to land a powerful kick on the woman's face that left her unconscious as the ginger pulled him down, slamming him on the floor and finishing with an elbow to the face.  
  
_And stay down! -she said standing and looking around- Whew! Looks like i'm done here...  
  
She jumped to thr side, dodging the shurikens thrown from a darker corner of the room while throwing a batarang swiftly deflected by a staff's hit as Batgirl rolled to her feet with a smile, eyeing the now approaching opponent.  
  
_You fell for it grandpa! -she snickered- Maybe you're getting too old for this!  
  
_Sorry, i used my bad eye to aim. -Deathstroke growled- Now let me show you how wrong you are kid.  
  
_If you call me kid, then you're old. -she replied.  
  
_But not too much for this! -he shouted lunging forward.  
  
Barbara did the same, parrying a quick series of hits with relative ease yet never letting her focus down: she knew Slade was someone not to play with, and these easy blocks merely tested her before he decided to go all out; she had to end this quickly before exhaustion took its toll, which he was counting on after she and Batman stormed the warehouse complex. The man used his staff to deflect her punch, spinning and delivering a kick she managed to intercept using his impulse to pull and throw him on the floor, barely ducking under the goodbye jab he made with his weapon before swiftly landing and standing up.  
  
_He's trained you well, i give you that. -he said as they circled each other- But i doubt it's enough.  
  
_Yeah, i guess being tutored by the guy who kicked your ass a hundred times is... whoa! -she dodged a savage swing and giggled- What? Was it just ninety nine times?  
  
_I'll kill you child! -he snarled- And send your broken body to him!  
  
Alright phase one was done, now he was pissed and more focused on her than his surroundings, so Barbara retreated towards the containers creating narrow alleys where his weapon lost efficiency: his blows were now more direct and predictable, allowing her to grasp his staff and struggle briefly before letting go when he pulled with force and rose it above his head only for the small charge she set on it to explode; it broke in two, and he was briefly stunned leaving a window she used to place a fierce kick on his chest and run as he fell, knowing his first answer would be trying to stand and take a defensive stance.

Having studied his fighting style profoundly thanks to her mentor she readied for it and activated the electric stunners in her gloves for maximum potency as she approached and threw an uppercut right under his guard, hearing the exhilarating noise of impact followed by the crack of his mask when he flew backwards with a loud yell: the older fell on his bacl with a loud 'thump' and laid there dizzy as the redhead hurried to turn him and put cuffs on Slade, not giving him a moment's respite before he was safely immobilized at both wrists and ankles.  
  
_Urgh you damn... brat i swear the moment i... break this things i'll kill you! -he grumbled on the ground.  
  
_Just try Wilson, and see what happens. -a low growl said from above.  
  
The two lifted their eyes and saw Batman hanging upside down from the ceiling before he let go, sliding down towards them and landing as silent as if he didn't touch the ground at all; Deathstroke worked his jaw a moment before letting out an amused laugh shaking his head.  
  
_Eh, whatever. Your kid here got lucky i lost control... maybe i'm getting a bit too old for this. -he mused.  
  
_Or she's getting too good for you Slade. -Batman pointed, making him laugh harder.  
  
_Let's see if you're so smug the day a brat gets the jump on you. -he said- I hope someone records it.  
  
_So boss, i take you got Penguin and Two Face already?  
  
_They've never been too bright in what combat entails. -he said- I think they were expecting you to face me first.  
  
_Yeah about that... -Slade looked at the still unconscious mooks- Do they know we didn't fight?  
  
_No. Didn't get to ask.  
  
_Then could you tell them it was you who beat me? -he turned to Barbara- No offense kiddo you're good, bit if i lose to him i won't get a part cut off my fee. It's kind of a non written clause.  
  
_Sounds fine to me. -she chirped- That way he can say he beat you a hundred times, right?  
  
_A hundred and thirty two. -Batman corrected and eyed Barbara- He's quite insistent.  
  
Wilson put his forehead on the ground and sighed.  
  
_Just arrest me, will you?  
  
A while later the bat themed duo looked from the roof how a big amount of criminals was taken in custody, bloody and bruised to different extents (and Wilson loudly shouting "You won't defeat me again Batman" for all to hear) before Bruce turned around and left them to their work; the redhead followed him closely as they made their way to the Batwing now closing after Wayne called it and jumped in.  
  
_This was a good night, wasn't it? -she said fidgeting with her thumbs- Plenty of action and arrests.  
  
_It was. -he agreed dryly.  
  
_Yeah...  
  
She focused on not sighing, trying to look composed as she gathered courage to make a very wanted question as they flew above the city, wondering how to phrase it until her brain went automatic.  
  
_So, what do you think of... you know...? -she asked and mentally bonked herself.  
  
_It's acceptable. -he said and she blinked, then remembered about Slade.

_Yeah, i did him good. -she said cheerfully then swallowed- But i... wasn't talking about that boss.  
  
_Me neither.  
  
She stared at him while he drove, only then realizing he'd changed course and weren't returning to the Batcave: Barbara felt the uncomfortable heat in her belly when she tried to ask him ease into a much more pleasant warmth that flowed through her and focused verily on her groin, making the redhead breath deep as she unconsciously licked her soft lips; Bruce's eyes didn't look at her, but the almost imperceptible twitch of his mouth told the girl he was quite amused, and she relished in knowing he was willing to sate the thirst she felt since that day two weeks prior. Their flight took them towards Gotham's newer green zone, a forest consisting of local species brought and carefully planted and maintained; the Batwing moved without a noise, taking them over the denser part of the man made woods where it stopped and its hatch opened.  
  
_Follow me. -he said and jumped.  
  
Batgirl obeyed and soon glided after him towards the trees, feeling the night's breeze on her face as they descended avoiding branches until softly landing and walking guided by the male to their destination: a lovely wooden cottage in the middle of the place, away from curious eyes and not appearing in the maps people had to guide them in their peaceful walks; Barbara's eyes were big as she looked at it, a vision worthy of a fairy tale she approached to barely managing not to hop childishly while he followed silently.  
  
_Boss... when did you get this done?  
  
_While the forest was being made. -he answered- As the main investor i had certain... rights on its development. The few who worked on it think it's Bruce Wayne's secret place for dating... and this time they're right.  
  
The redhead was half hearing him, more focused on studying the cozy interior: well furnished and clean, its well lit living had a big couch and an unlit fireplace as well as a few bookcases and a cabinet Barbara was sure contained fine liquors he undoubtedly shared with Diana in their aftermath; the thought of being allowed into that intimate location made her heart beat while he walked past and into the bedroom, where she saw the splendid bed: an ample, warm looking and silk sheeted nest begging for a couple to use it. The young Gordon breathed fast and low, watching her mentor standing in the middle of the room glancing at her with his sharp, deep eyes.  
  
_I spoke to Diana. -he said- She was... enthusiast that i had both you and Harley as... favored companions, as she calls it.  
  
_She's not mad you're boinking me on your own?  
  
_If anything, i think she's happier... to her it cements my status as an accomplished lover. -he shrugged slightly- It's complicated, but i won't say it doesn't... stroke my ego a bit.  
  
_Just a bit boss? -Batgirl said playfully.  
  
_Just a bit. -he looked at the bed, a tiny smirk on his lips- Shall we?  
  
Barbara nodded but as she was about to climb the bed a thought she'd been having lately resurfaced and she gave the cowled man a shy look.  
  
_Boss? -she said less sure- Can i... make a request?  
  
_Name it.  
  
_Would you... keep your suit on? Just this time? 

He stared at the young woman, although in truth he wasn't seeing her but a series of memories sparked by her plea: images of Diana the first time she asked to be embraced by him with the cowl and cape on; it made him smile a little before he focused his intense gaze in Barbs, a short chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
_Fine then. -he said- But take yours off... i want to see your body.  
  
Grinning happily the ginger proceeded to take her uniform off, starting with her boots and gloves and moving gracefully onto the bed, where she took and threw the cape away before touching the shoulder pads and activating the auto zipper which opened on her back: the girl slowly pulled it down to her shoulders, biting her lips as she pressed her small but lovely breasts together, knelt on the mattress with a needy look on her eyes and Bruce smiled; encouraged by the gesture she kept sliding the suit down while moving sinuously like a snake, heart beating fast as she undressed before the man she admired so much.  
  
His eyes scanned every bit Barbara exposed as she laid down while giving Bruce the puppy eyes: when the suit was down to her knees Batgirl rose her legs, bending them above and behind her head like a circus contortionist before moving a leg back and sliding it out of the suit she carefully picked with her fingers to finish taking it off; she slowly moved her feet past her head and they plante on each side of her head, exposing her sex to him in that very exotic pose... flexibility had always been her forte.  
  
In a single fluid motion her legs lashed back pulling the ginger on her knees, fully naked in front of him and her body, while young, still showed the marks of her chosen life: a few healing cuts on her thigh, little bruises on her forearms from blocking, a small slicing scar right under her ribs courtesy of an encounter with Szasz... yet she felt no shame in showing them to her master; likewise Batman didn't find them detrimental, on the contrary such marks were testimonials of her courage and dedication.  
  
Trophies. Memories. Only for him to see... and touch.  
  
Stepping forward he stood in front of the young woman, who remained still but with eyes full of anxiety when he carefully took her face in his gloved hands and leant down to kiss her: as if a valve opened she hug his neck, moaning needful of his warmth and demanding it with her tongue wiggling on his; her body pressed against the hard suit, feeling its smooth yet strong surface made to deflect and the symbol on his chest, knowing under the surface modeled like a muscular greek armor lied an even more impressive body. Now however she was satisfied with him wearing it fulfilling her most secret fantasy: being fucked by the goddamn Batman.  
  
_This suit is literal perfection. -she muttered on his lips, caressing his chest and abs.  
  
_I know. -he replied.  
  
Her hand snuck down, rubbing on the groin brief but intensely to get past the protection ir had there as he moved softly on her touch before a touch of his finger let the belt fall and Barbara felt with her digits until finding the hem of the armored pants and pulling down, exposing the man's crotch for her to massage directly; Batgirl's eyes went feverish as she fondled his heavy package, his heat and pulse easily felt through his black underwear before she slid inside: his low pleasured groan echoed by the female's little gasp when her palm brushed on his hardening member and her pussy twitched, wet and ready.  
  
_Boss, let me suck it for the love of God. -she whispered giving a cute lick on his chin- Please.

Bruce gave the smallest of nods and she eagerly crouched on all fours, pulling his thick manhood out to give a needy lick on its upper side, tracing a long vein pulsing on it: Barbara let his manly musk fill her nostrils as she covered him in kisses, shivering when his gloved hand brushed her side and moaning low; the redhead then put his long cock in her mouth and began moving back and forth, feeling his hard pole throb on her tongue as it slid deeper into her until it went past the entrance of her throat and she held there, tasting him before pulling back to resume.  
  
_That feels good Barbara. -he said rising an eyebrow- Have you been practicing perhaps?  
  
She jolted a bit and eyed him with a mix of embarrassment and pride at his praise, blushing from both his words and her lust.  
  
_Harley lent me... one of her toys. -she confessed stroking him- It's a bit smaller but me get used to... well, you can see.  
  
_Indeed.  
  
She went back to work, eager to show him how much she'd improved with her "training": she engulfed him once more, taking him gradually deeper, never rushing to avoid gagging as his huge dong stretched her throat; Batgirl hummed on his dick making him groan low in pleasure, his hand brushing her cheek and the girl leaning eager for his touch as she swallowed more and more of his hardness. The girl twirled her neck as she sucked him, happily caressing his member with her warm tongue before backing and suckling on his glans like a baby: his cockhead pulsed and pre dripped for her to collect and gulp with a chuckle before leaving him wet and ready for action, falling on her back with her legs spread and eyes full of need.  
  
Batman climbed on the bed, settling between her long slim limbs to lean for another kiss, Barbara holding him as their tongues laced and he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her wet labia on his searing member: Batgirl gasped quietly, fingers gripping tightly on his suit as Wayne's thick length entered her while she pushed her hips towards him eager to have him inside to the hilt; heat invaded her private parts as the vigilante's powerful manhood advanced relentlessly, encouraged by the wetness of her tight warm channel until he was two thirds in and backed a little, slamming in when her lips parted and turning her incipient protest into an ecstatic moan.  
  
With a playful growl Bruce started thrusting in the young redhead as she laid with her legs split, holding her by the wrists to keep her squirming frame in place as he licked her throat while his strong member skewered his lover: Barbara panted with her mouth open wide and eyes unfocused, relishing in his nonstop ramming of her pussy; her walls clenched around him tight yet not slowing his movements in the least, the cowled hero pounding her with energy even after being the one who took most enemies before.  
  
_Fuck boss, you're unstoppable tonight! -she moaned and he bit on her neck- Oh yeah destroy me! Split... me in half with... that amazing stallion cock!  
  
Obeying her wish he grabbed her waist and lifted the young fighter to smash upwards, impaling her and earning a loud yell of pure lust as she locked her legs around him unconsciously trying to keep him inside, yet her feeble attempt didn't impede his rough spearing of her insides; the Comissioner's daughter moaned like a bitch in heat while the black clad man pumped in her fast and hard before placing a hand on her face, the ginger eagerly sucking his gloved thumb with a joyous, loving spark in her eyes.

He kept that position for a while, watching with dominant eyes how the girl melt in his grasp, relaxing under him as the man filled her with pleasure and her toes curled with each thrust: short moans escaped her mouth every time he sank in her, his leaking glans smooching her twitching womb making her yearn for his cum, body growing hotter at the thought; so focused Batgirl was she couldn't suppress a surprised eep when Batman pulled out and swiftly turned her on her belly before mounting her like a dog and ramming in.  
  
She screamed arching under him at the sudden penetration, his burning shaft digging inside her making the young woman hug the pillow with a feral growl as he plundered her from behind: his enthusiast slams combined with the feeling of being at his mercy in such shameful pose drove her crazy; closing her eyes she started smacking her hips back to meet his mighty dong with a wet slap, making him chuckle deep at her eagerness.  
  
_You like this don't you? -he teased with a smile.  
  
_Oh shit i love it! -she whimpered- Fuck me hard boss!  
  
However instead of doing that he slowed down, laying on top of the flustered redhead and placing his lips on her ear making her shiver in delight when he spoke.  
  
_Boss? - he asked- Is that what you want to call me in bed... Barbara?  
  
The tone he used her name with told Gordon he knew she was still holding a bit back, not fully into her own fantasy wether it was out of shame or insecurity; she turned her face to look at him with clear uncertainty in her beautiful eyes.  
  
_Can... can i? -she mumbled shyly; he chuckled brief and deeply and she tensed a bit on him.  
  
_Can you?.  
  
Batgirl took a deep breath and licked her lips, looking at him hover above her before saying what she wanted all along.  
  
_Bruce... -she whispered like a dirty little secret.  
  
He answered with a swift thrust of his hardness, making the redhead arch under him when he renewed his fucking with even more intensity.  
  
_Again.  
  
_Bruce... i... ah! -she panted when he smacked hard against her.  
  
_You what?  
  
_I want it... -she said holding on the pillow.  
  
_You want what? -he growled with a fierce slam on her ass; she cried and clenched around his length.  
  
_Y-your cock! Nail me on the bed please! Take me like an animal Bruce!

A sly grin showed on his features for a moment before his expression turned serious and imposing: his gloved hands went up, groping her soft breasts while he hammered his dong in like a piston making Barbara moan incessantly as he caught her in a heated kiss; the ginger's excitement grew with each pump, drilled by the man she admired wearing the very suit he inspired fear and awe with, making it part of her most intimate desire. Wayne broke the kiss to nibble on her ear, listening pleased to her high pitched whimpers when he plundered her pussy throbbing in need as well; the man knew she was just as close, and needed but a little push to reach the peak.  
  
_Barbara, i'm cumming. -he growled and she whined in lust- And i'm doing it right into your womb.  
  
_Yes Bruce for the love of God do it! -she half shouted half moaned- Fucking creampie me, fill me with that hot cum! Do it Bruce... do it!  
  
The male rammed her furiously, feeling her shake under him as her climax was on the verge of exploding and pulling out almost completely: with a feral roar he smashed it in with all his strength and Barbara let out a short scream, eyes and mouth open wide as her muscles clamped on him like a vice; the girl's orgasm peaked when she felt him pulse, his warm seed spilling in her in thick shots while Bruce remained stiff on top, plugging her vagina with his thickness until every drop was inside.  
  
Batman waited until she calmed down, aside the soft trembling, to roll of her taking deep breaths and looking at Barbara: she still stared forward, eyes slightly glassy as she moved a hand to touch her lower lips, sticking a finger in and giggling when it came out sticky and stained in juice and cum; with a satisfied sigh she turned on her side to look at him, smiling tiredly but happy at the same time.  
  
_Thank you bo... Bruce. -she said- It was amazing.  
  
_I had the hunch you liked it. -he replied and she smirked.  
  
_And calling you by your name... thanks for letting me do that too. -she whispered getting under the sheets- I really, really wanted that. Only here though, of course, wouldn't want to call you Bruce in front of others, specially your sweetheart.  
  
_Diana would be thrilled, to be honest. But yes, let's get you used to say it in bed first.  
  
_Get me used huh? -she said, only her eyes out of the blankets- I like the idea. Um, will you stay... Bruce?  
  
_I could use some rest to be honest. -he said stretching his arms- It's been a long night. Can i get naked now?  
  
Barbara's head poked from under the sheets with a wide smile.  
  
_Wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also sets the reason for Bruce to have standalone chapters as well as Diana: our amazon princess LOVES the idea of him banging other heroines.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has been having little work in Gotham City lately, so he spends longer in the batcave while leaving his team of Batboys have fun.
> 
> Sounds like the perfect occasion for Diana to pay a much needed visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't get the reference later: the Cretan Bull was given to Minos by Poseidon as a sign he was Crete's true ruler on the condition of Minos sacrificing it later. The king refused because the animal was magnificent so ol' Poseidon made his wife fall in love with the bull. That's where the minotaur comes from actually: Ancient Greece bestiality fics!
> 
> And i know this is an unexpected update, so i hope you can enjoy it. More details on the other notes or this will be too long.

A soft intermittent light on the ample keyboard earnt a momentary glance from Batman before he pressed a button and the screen displayed the some of the cameras located in the biggest cavern leading to the batcave; at the same time the communicator beeped, the vigilante's eyebrow barely rising at its activation.  
  
_Master Bruce? -a voice said through the speaker.  
  
_I'm aware Alfred. -he replied dryly- The security cams work perfectly.  
  
_Should i call young Grayson or young Drake to help you with this unexpected guest, sir? Or perhaps refined Todd?  
  
_I wouldn't say unexpected... uninvited would be more accurate.  
  
There was a short silence, in which Bruce would have bet Alfred was nodding slowly on the other side of the line.  
  
_I'll tell them you'll be unavailable tonight, master Bruce. -he said in a flat tone; Wayne's eyes narrowed- I'm sure they'll handle things perfectly... these past few days have been pretty calm. Goodnight.  
  
_Goodnight Alfred.  
  
He straightened almost imperceptibly, the corners of his mouth making the smallest of twitches when a soft noise signalled the visitor's arrival: steps echoed in the otherwise silent place, as even the dwelling bats had seemingly decided it was a fine time to leave in a flock, leaving the bigger one of them all alone in his cybernetic throne; he didn't mind, although their presence had a sense of welcome he knew wouldn't find in the upper mansion. Yet now the dark crusader was relaxed on his seat, even as the intruder walked towards him: eyes closed he foused on his hearing, noticing the exhalation soft but undeniable proper of someone whose lips were a bit open either from exhaustion or anxiety; he smelled the sweet perfume of wild flowers mixed with the spice of sweat and a diminute spark of musk under a layer of delicate soap and couldn't help a diminute sigh, his personal form of chuckling.  
  
Slim, warm fingers came from behind to brush his shaved cheek as they turned him to the side and Bruce's lips pried slightly to join with Diana's when she kissed him slow and burning, long silky hair softly tickling his jaw as the amazon's anxious, infinitely tasty tongue entered: he remained in position, letting the woman act as she pleased and finding himself swift but gently lifted from the chair and into her hug, hands moving all over his body to feel him almost desperately; Bruce noted her touch was clear even through the reinforced costume he had donned that night, such was Diana's need, she was hungry for contact even after...  
  
_You visited Harley on the way, didn't you? -he asked and Diana went still for a second before resuming her groping.  
  
_My beloved, i... yes i did. -Prince panted, mouth still brushing on his as she spoke- She saw me fly and called for me, how could i deny her? She's adorable...  
  
_I'm not chastising you. -he said and the female kissed him again- Although you left her quickly.  
  
_Is it the perfume? I couldn't wash it off, i just had to... see you.  
  
_Just see me?  
  
_My heart... it's been too long. -she bemoaned smooching deeper- Too long since we last loved each other.  
  
_I know. -he apologized with a caress on her lips- I'm sorry.

_No, don't be. -she replied soothingly- I know you dedicate in body and soul to defend the innocent, and i admire you for that... Bruce, you make me swell with pride.  
  
Wonder Woman pressed him against her body, moaning into his mouth when she resumed the kissing and the male felt the throbbing bulge pulse through the brunette's skirt as it lifted, pushed up by the imposing member: his palms roamed on her back, eliciting sweet panting from Diana whose yearning was crystal clear as she began to hump on him while pulling Bruce towards her by the ass; the mighty heroine was a volcano about to explode, her own need growing the closer she got to the man she desired until his presence unleashed all the pent up passion, a stream of horny tenderness she poured on Wayne. The caped male growled his amusement, earning an even cuter moan from Diana when he slid a hand under the amazon's uniform to give a delicate rub on the woman's pulsing dick before expertly pulling it out: Wonder Woman broke the kiss with a loud whimper, nuzzling on his neck as Batman stroked the enormous dong while holding her in place, musing internally about the powerful female's state; about how Diana always hungered for him beyond sex alone, needing Bruce close and intimate yet always willing to endure his absence with stout patience... and how when said patience ran out, she had the best of timings to visit the vigilante.  
  
_Diana. -he called the amazon, who was busy licking on his neck- Tell me what you want.  
  
_You... you know my love. -she replied shyly yet anxious- You always do.  
  
_True. -he chuckled- And i know you want to say it... so tell me what your heart desires.  
  
The dark haired beauty gulped once, then rose her face to look at him: Diana took a deep breath then another and finally leant to speak her wish, a guilty little whisper in Bruce's ear.  
  
_I want to breed you my love. -she told him in a shaky voice- I want to claim you for me all night long... here, in your most sacred space.  
  
He chuckled, deep and rumbling, and Prince felt her legs turn into jelly at the sound: she'd go to Tartarus if he so much asked just to hear him do that in front of others, let them know that's what she heard when they were alone; yet what followed was even worse, because he spoke right on her ear and she could /hear/ the smile in his words, making her heart flip like a coin inside the amazon's chest.  
  
_The training room is more than ready. -he said teasingly- Or perhaps you prefer the Batmobile's backseat? The Batwing's pilot chair? My own spot in front of the computer? Or... all of it?  
  
Diana's hands squeezed his butt, lust invading her mind at the different proposals made while happiness overflowed at his open acceptance of the situation; not only was he willing to be loved the way she wanted, Bruce was listing each single thing Prince fantasized of in her trip towards the Batcave: even after all their time spent together, things like this made the amazon seriously doubt he didn't have any kind of mind reading powers. Or they would make her, if she wasn't horny to the point her reply was lifting the man to walk and plop on his chair, hastily turning him around to face the console; Wayne pressed a button on it and all keys and controls were covered by a transparent shield meant to safeguard from any intruder using or destroying it... or getting the keys dirty.

Diana's fingers went from his torso to the neck and waist, working on the simple yet concealed spots on Bruce's suit to take it off: the man hummed when the cowl was pulled back and the brunette nibbled on his ear, a hand snaking into his pants to fondle his junk whilst the other worked to get the reinforced costume off him; before it even fell on the floor Wonder Woman was already rubbing his six pack, stopping to feel the battle scars adorning her lover's body while licking one near his shoulder. Grown in an island were all but the most heinous wounds were magically healed, something hadn't happened since centuries before her birth, Diana couldn't help to be fascinated by the story written on his skin: she took some time to touch her favourites, marks telling of conquered challenges and near death experiences the amazon knew Bruce faced without a sliver of fear; and yet her hunger was such she was unable to focus on them longer than a few minutes against the burning lust making the brunette's erection pulse as it rose from under him for Wayne to grasp and stroke slow and methodically, pressing with his thumb on all the right spots.  
  
His touch only fueled the fire burning Diana, hurrying to free the man from the prison of his uniform pants and boots leaving him naked on her lap: the amazon's feverish fingers went to rub and enter his anis, twin digits moving in and out of Bruce while he let out a soft, absolutely delicious gasp she throbbed at aching to penetrate; despite that Prince made sure to prepare her beloved for a long session of intimacy, patiently fingering him until she deemed Bruce ready and spread his legs wide, placing the vigilante on her leaking glans. Instead of lowering the male on it the raven haired woman used her unmatched hip muscles to thrust upwards, burying inside him earning a low groan she considered the sweetest thing: yet the best had to be the hot tightness of his ass, welcoming Diana's length after a long absence with a fiery grip driving her insane with lust, pumping up eagerly to shove the rest of it in; far from complaining he growled in pleasure, pulling Wonder Woman into a passionate kiss as she rammed up into his butt.  
  
_Front... camera. -Wayne panted.  
  
To Diana's overwhelming joy, the screen stopped showing the Batcave's security feed to display a full image of the man she held in the air as she speared him, the images spurring the brunette's anxious fucking: little by little her pumping became smoother as Bruce's body rememberd the feeling of the amazon's impressive girth, willingly opening so she could finally return to him; bliss filled her features when she watched live how the veiny member finally slid inside Wayne to the hilt, balls swinging with each pump. The muscular hero moaned deep, relaxing on her lap yet never letting go of her member, squeezing Diana as she entered while stroking his thick erection to match her pace: the perverted display inflamed the amazon's heart, impulsing her to seek more ways to bestow both love and lust upon him and stood up, putting Bruce down in front of the covered keyboard where he supported while she squatted behind; the male sighed pleasantly when the brunette's warm tongue licked on his puckered entrance, listening to the rustle of Diana as she discarded skirt and uniform while slurping her beloved's hole then moving down to suck on the softly pulsing balls earning a gasp she relished in.

The princess stood up wearing only boots, bracelets and circlet to expose her perfect body as she rubbed the imposing shaft on his butt crack, watching fixedly at the screen before slowly driving it in: Diana grasped his waist firmly, panting as the enormous member sank to the root inside Bruce's butt before pulling back and slamming back in; the crusader's gruff moan was music to her ears as she rocked against him, standing proud as Batman arched on the reinforced transparent surface skewered by her amazon cock. Lewd slaps echoed in the empty place along their feverish noises, Diana driving the sledgehammer between her legs into Bruce with force enjoying her dominant position while he clenched most deliciously on the mighty dick claiming him for the amazon; she watched in delight how the broad chested man trembled before her, groaning sensually at the pummeling of his ass: the raven's eyes went to the computer's display, throbbing at the image of Bruce's pleasured expression and her own lustful one. The notion of doing something so intimate and naughty in such a place made the princess melt with desire, thrusting hard inside the vigilante as her orgasm approached faster with every slam until Diana started panting, ramming Bruce vigorously when she herself throb at the imminent release: the brunette growled almost cutely, mouth twisted in a possessive snarl while her member pulsed harder and a short roar escaped the amazon as the firts jets of cum blasted inside him, yet she didn't stop pumping a single second; hips worked nonstop to smash Bruce as her thick amazon cream gushed out lubing the monstrous shaft further, desperate moans dragging out the brunette whilst he grunted long and deep scratching the keyboard's protective cover feeling the heat of Diana's seed spill inside his bowels.  
  
Prince stepped back, pulling out to let the last few streams land on Wayne's perfectly toned buttcheeks licking her lips hungrily: far from needing a pause the amazon's enormous dong pulsed vividly, precum dripping from its slit once the first load finished shooting: a thin layer of sweat covered her powerful body, matching the glitter on the man's back and chest when he turned around to rest momentarily while facing Diana with a smirk she found irresistible; the fact she immediately spotted the male's seed staining the cover did nothing but exacerbate her need for him, nearing to kiss the hero deeply as she lifted and carried him to their next destination.  
  
_Open! -she said hastily, heart flipping at the sound of the Batmobile obeying her.  
  
Batman had chosen her as one of the few aside his proteges to be allowed verbal command of the vehicle: she wasn't sure why he did but felt grateful as the door lifted so the princess could crawl still holding him in a heated embrace when they fell on the backseat, anxiously aligning her member with his pink ring and pushing; Bruce threw his head back with a long moan, scratching the leather seat as Diana sunk from above, pinning him down under a mating press; Prince started pumping immediately, spurred by the male's clenching on her sturdy rod as she slammed down eager to breed him shaking the vehicle with the potent smashing while their tongues wiggled in a wet kiss until he broke away to whisper in her ear.  
  
_Be careful. -he said playfully- They might notice.  
  
_Wha... notice? -she asked a bit panicked- They? W-who is out there?  
  
_The people, Diana.

She didn't answer right away, but he smiled nonetheless when her cheek grew hotter against his and a soft gulp reached the man: the princess hugged him closer, resuming her pumping a bit slower to focus on his words.  
  
_How many... people? Bruce, who's watching us?  
  
_Quite a few. -he mused nuzzling on her neck- Bystanders, civilians who saw the Batmobile rocking when you started; they're coming closer Diana... i think they noticed after all.  
  
_Oh gods Bruce... they'll see us, won't they? -she asked, voice feverish as she smacked against her lover.  
  
_Not through this glass. But they might hear if you're not careful.  
  
Her cute little moan was answer enough, Diana was completely immersed in their game as she suddenly hammered down on him, balls slapping soundly on his butt: Wayne clenched teeth and hissed, relishing on the feeling of her huge dick stretching him on its way in while the once proper themysciran princess turned into a growling beast, adrenaline rushing through her being imagining them parked in a street surrounded by onlookers; she panted right in his ear, telling him without words how much the fantasy turned her on, breasts pressing on Bruce's chest soft and warm as Diana's member slammed in like a piston.  
  
_My dear forgive me, i can't stop myself! -she whimpered pulsing madly- I'm so horny i can only think of making you mine!  
  
_Do it Diana... take me! -Batman growled- Show everyone... whom i belong to! Gods they're coming closer, they know something's going on!  
  
Prince whined and smashed even harder, making the muscular man grunt as he endeavoured to endure the assault and speak: Bruce chuckled and the brunette thought her brain would fuse from the heat his voice alone conjured, causing the amazon to groan when the thick member throbbed dangerously close to climax.  
  
_Lois is here too Diana... there's cameras even! I can read her lips... she's saying someone heard you come flying and enter the car with me!  
  
_Lois... oh by Aphrodite they know...  
  
_They know it's us. -he growled- Not what's going on. They have no idea...  
  
His lips brushed her lobe as the woman pumped fiercely, and when he whispered she knew this man would be her doom; and panting she listened to him cast a flame that would burn her forever.  
  
_... you're breeding me like the Cretan Bull bred Minos's wife.  
  
Prince's head lifted from the seat, the face a picture of lust itself when she smashed their mouths together ramming on him like a beast, the last fibers of resistance ebbing away as she reached her limit; Diana roared for all to hear the moment she slammed the humongous cock inside Bruce, moaning openly as soupy themysciran baby batter erupted inside the respected vigilante marking him as hers: the amazon gritted her teeth, huffing as she ground on him insistently to coerce every possible drop out of her twitching balls until her orgasm died, falling on top of Batman both breathing like horses after a long race.  
  
_I think... they still can't exactly figure what's going on. -he mumbled and she giggled.  
  
_As long as they know you're mine. -she said- Dear, how did you know?

Wayne gave her a moment's glance then chuckled, causing Diana to frown a little; his hand landed hard on her butt, making the amazon eep sweetly and cuddle still inside him.  
  
_You talk in your sleep, sweetheart. -he said and she stared.  
  
_I... i do? For real? -she questioned- Nobody ever mentioned it before.  
  
_You don't do it always. -he clarified- But it's amusing when it happens.  
  
_And what did i say to let you know i wanted this? -she asked and he snorted.  
  
_You mumbled "Bright ballsy baby boy Bruce, not the bed... i want you in the car, the car, the car... i want people to see, to see, to see". -he told the mortified amazon- You even sang the last two parts.  
  
_By Olympus... but how did you know it wasn't just dream chatter?  
  
_You were lifting the sheets pretty clearly when you said it.  
  
_Oh... please don't repeat that ever again. -she begged, finally pulling out- To know i said that is... i feel so ashamed.  
  
_Now that's settled... what is next my princess?  
  
She inhaled, eyes closed and brushing her forehead on his before rising while pulling Bruce up as well; Diana hugged him close, feeling Batman's soothing heartbeat against hers as she rubbed his back.  
  
_I want to go up and sleep. -she said- I know you can still go, but i don't wish to tire you because, um...  
  
_You want breakfast together.  
  
The amazon rocked on the seat, humming in agreement while he kissed her neck before firing.  
  
_Alfred called you, didn't he? -Wayne asked and she tensed; it was a millisecond, but was enough.  
  
_When did you figure it out?  
  
_When you took off my updated suit without needing directions. -he explained- Only ones knowing how to are him and Nightwing... and guess which one pries into my love life.  
  
_He said you needed some company, that you felt alone but were too proud to call me. And that i had been away for too long as well... he's the perfect father-in-law. Don't be mad at him.  
  
_As if i could... Alfred knows me better than i can imagine. -Bruce sighed- And between you and i... i did miss you. Just don't tell him, or he'll brag about it to no end.  
  
_As long as you keep my sleep chat a secret.  
  
_Deal. What do you want for...?  
  
_Alfred said he'll have everything ready.  
  
_So we clean and go to bed?  
  
She nodded, still hugging him, and let her hands fall down to his lower back to press them together some more.  
  
_Can we stay like this a bit longer? -she said and Bruce chuckled.  
  
_I thought you'd never ask.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i know i've delayed A LOT: the issue is i haven't put a lot of attention to this fic because it's got a very loose canon, in the sense there's little to no action/drama and while it's acceptable it doesn't give me a lot to work from.
> 
> I love horny/sweet DianaxBruce, just have trouble thinking possible scenarios without becoming repetitive. As for other characters i might have to put a limit on how many more i'll include aside Harley, Barbara and Powergirl so far.
> 
> (I have a hard on for any lady x Bats, so that could be a problem. The only one i don't feel enthusiast for, ironically, is Catwoman... for me is okay i guess)
> 
> Someone asked for a Poison Ivy episode and i like the idea since it could be another villain to redeem, i just want to do it right so smut doesn't turn out detrimental to such a development.
> 
> So in short, if i keep writing this fic it'll be hella sporadic. I'll try to listen to requests and suggestions, and want to thank everyone who so far enjoyed this work.
> 
> That's all folks, i hope to be writing here soon enough.


End file.
